


Hypnotized

by SHINesItalianRainbow



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINesItalianRainbow/pseuds/SHINesItalianRainbow
Summary: Taemin as always been ignored. He's quiet, shy, and gets taken advantage of easily...even his friend Minho, the man he fell for, doesn't even know his last name. In order to get the love of his life to notice him, Taemin visits a hypnotist, and the results are...mind blowing.Music: Simon Curtis - Hypnotized





	1. I Hate You

I Hate You

The club was packed, the smell of sweat and liquor filled the smoky air. I stood against the wall listening to the music’s beat, tapping my foot on occasion. Truth be told, I loved dancing, but I’m extremely shy and normally wouldn’t be caught dead in a place like this. The multicolored lights flashed and I saw the man that I loved on the dance floor. His tall, dark figure could be spotted in any crowd, his shoulder length hair swaying with his movements as another guy grinded on him. 

Yes, this was the man I fell madly in love with, yet to him...I was completely invisible. 

I had confessed to him once, but it didn’t turn out well. So why am I still hanging out with him and our...his friends? Because I can’t stay away. I had left the group for sometime after my confession, but the only person who noticed was Key, the boyfriend of Minho’s best friend. Eventually I came back and starting going out with them again, but Minho didn’t even notice. He didn’t notice when I left nor when I returned, I was just there. Sure, they would talk to me, but for the most part, I was a ghost that they all looked through. 

My parents sent me to this school for dance. It was a couple hours away from home, but it was refreshing to be on my own. Yet, with my shy tendencies, I didn’t make friends. That was until I met Key, he was nice and invited me into their group. Although I was quiet, Key and his boyfriend Jonghyun took care of me. The fact that I was always quiet made it better for them I think. 

That’s how I met Minho. Key asked me to dinner, as a sort of ‘welcome to the group.’ From the very start I knew I was different, where everyone wore nice designer outfits that defined their body’s perfections, I dressed more reserved. Jeans and a baggy sweater along with a worn out pair of sneakers was what I styled when I met him. 

I greeted Key at the front door of the restaurant and was quickly led to the back where a small table was already set up, Jonghyun having already taken his seat. Key sat next to me and his boyfriend when Minho walked through the door. His muscular body was hugged by a form-fitting pair of jeans and a blue button up collard shit, one that brought out the color of his eyes.

My gaze never left his face as the introductions were made. I normally wouldn’t believe in love at first sight, but Minho had definitely changed my mind. The dinner went off without a hitch, Minho and I had shared small conversation and glances while we ate. 

“Hyung...I mean Minho-sshi, could you pass the water?”

“Sure, but you can call me hyung, I don’t mind.” He stated rather blankly as he handed me the water pitcher. I felt a bubble of nerves in my stomach grow as I gave a shy smile in return. The night ended with Key taking a photo of all of us, making sure to get one of just him and Jonghyun and one of just me and Minho. I smiled as Minho wrapped his arm around me for the picture; secretly I hoped that this would become more than just friendship.

But that didn’t happen, the more we spent time together, the more he seemed to ignore me, especially when Key and Jonghyun were with us. It felt more like the three amigos than four. I had even asked him if we could hang out- just the two of us, but he declined, only seeming eager to be with Key and Jong rather than me. It got worse after I confessed to him. Sure I was there, but he would only walk by me, not even sparing me a glance. I should’ve just quite while I was ahead, but I couldn’t, I was in love with him. The little time we did spend together, I got to know Minho. I got to know that he loved sports and won hundreds of metals. I learned that he was competitive and honestly didn’t give a shit about what people thought of him. His best friends were his world and his was close to his family; but the thing that I learned that shocked me the most was that he was gay. 

-

The night feels like it’s been going on forever as I watch Minho dance with another handsome stranger. This one I knew he was taking home for sure. I could see the lust in his eyes and watched his hands travel along the others body, feeling every inch. The numbing pain that I felt every time I watched Minho began invading my heart. I continued gazing, feeling my chest being punched as Minho moved in to kiss him. Their tongues swirled, they bit each others lips, and rubbed each others asses. I felt sick, my heart shattered for probably the millionth time that week. I followed Minho’s lips as he whispered in the boy’s ear. In an instant they were leaving the dance floor and heading for the exit. I followed, I had too, not because I wanted to, but...Minho was my ride home. Jonghyun and Key had disappeared half way through the night, leaving me with no way to get home.

Outside the club, couples were making out against the wall. Smoke blew in my face as I walked out the door, following my stumbling crush and his one night stand to the parking lot. I picked up the pace until I was right behind them. Once we reached Minho’s black car, I silently and stealthy slid in the backseat as the two “love birds” made their way to the front. Neither one seemed to notice I was even there. The engine roared and we speed off towards Minho’s apartment. I shrunk back in my seat, tears spilling from my eyes as I covered my ears with my hands to drown out the sound of Minho getting sucked off. 

I hate you. 

As soon as the car was parked, the two in the front scrambled out and nearly ran for Minho’s apartment door. Feeling numb all over, I slowly climbed out of my love’s car and quietly closed the door. I turned and looked up to see the two pushing and shoving against each other as Minho fumbled with the door. The last thing I saw was Minho grabbing the hair of the other man and toss him through the doorway, slamming the door shut behind him. 

I hate you Choi Minho. 

I turned and stared down the darkly lit road and began to walk. Every muscle in my body ached, every nerve was shot, my mind blank, my heart drowning in excruciating pain. I wished for it all to end, my thoughts and realizations ran through my head like they did every night I walked home from Minho’s alone. This dark and deserted street had become more and more familiar with each passing month. My reddish brown bangs flopped over my eyes as if trying to hide my tears. I would never have a future with Minho. I would never have anything with Minho. Who would want a shy kid like me, and to top it off, a virgin at that. All Minho wanted was sexy and sensual; men who had been in the game and knew what they were doing under the sheets. Me? I didn’t have a fucking clue. I guess I expected Minho to be my prince charming and rescue me, but he was far from being a prince, no matter how charming he was. 

The wind blew harshly, stinging my tear stained cheeks. I never stopped to look back at his apartment. I use too. I use to think he would come running out and embrace me, but he never did. Eventually, after a year or so, I just...stopped. Yet, I still loved him, and would still be at the club next weekend, going through the same pain. Why? Because I was a fool who was blind. I had seen Minho’s sensitive side, and his aggressive side, I had seen the side that was filled with love and the side filled with hate. I had seen many sides of him, and the good sides always out weighted the bad...I guess that’s why I loved him even still. 

I reached the main road and stopped dead. There was a man on the ground groaning in pain, his groceries scattered all over the side walk. I ran to him and helped him up. I noticed he was wearing very...very different clothes. He had jeans on and sneakers, but his green top...well it wasn’t really a top, it was more like a wrap. It had a beautiful stitched design with beads that dangled from the edges. The material was silk, which made the garment hang loosely from the man’s thin yet muscular body. He straightened himself up and ran a hand through his chocolate hair. 

“Ahh thank you!” He bowed as low as he could without hurting himself any further.

“O-Oh your welcome...” My shy demeanor rose to the surface as a light blush tinted my cheeks. My eyes immediately lowered to avoid his gaze. My hands nervously played with the hem of my worn band tee. 

“W-wae? I know I hurt myself, but you shouldn’t be the one crying!” He chuckled as my hands flew to my face, still feeling the wet marks on my cheeks. I wanted to say something but I couldn’t. 

“What chicken got your tongue?” I snapped my head up.

“Chicken?”

“Yea! uhhh…”

“Taemin. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh! Taemin. Onew.” He extended his right hand towards me. I shakily extended my own. He immediately grabbed ahold of me and turned my hand over. Carefully, he studied my palm, humming in satisfaction. I stood there frozen, having no idea what to do or what the hell was going on. 

“Soo...Taemin. Care to help me get these groceries back to my place? I could really...really use the help.” He asked with a genuine smile. I shyly smiled back and agreed. Nothing else could go wrong with my night; even if this man kidnapped me, it would pale in comparison to what I had left behind. 

We got to his town house in a matter of minutes. It was an older building, with red brick and ivy vines growing from the side. Bright neon lights flashed the name of a shop, ‘Onew’s Psychic Services, Tarot & Palm Readings, & Hypnosis.’ We scurried up the steps and entered Onew’s home. He quickly led me to his “kitchen” where we set down the groceries and began to unpack. I looked around noticing all of the strange objects lying about. Posters of the astral signs and meanings were plastered on the walls. My eyes shifted around the room, noticing a doorway that lead to the front of the house, through it I saw a large table with chairs all around. A crystal ball adorned the table as it’s center piece. I turned back to Onew who was just about done unloading the groceries. These weren’t normal groceries...not normal by a long shot. I guess he noticed that I was staring since he chuckled loudly.

“Don’t be alarmed, all this stuff is for my business.” I broke my stare and tried to cover up my surprised reaction, however I was failing horribly. 

“B-Business?”

“Yea. I’m a hypnotist and psychic. I make predictions, cure fears, read palms and-”

“So that’s what you were doing outside...” He giggled again. 

“Yea...sorry if it freaked you out, but it’s the best way I can tell if I can trust someone, and let me tell you, your palm lines are simply beautiful!”

“Soo...you’re a fortune teller?” I looked at my palm hesitantly...I really couldn’t see what was so great about a bunch of lines...

“Oh no more than that...much more actually. But enough about me... tell me something Taemin...why were you crying?” I tensed up. I really didn’t want to talk about this with a complete stranger.

“S-shouldn’t you know that all ready?” He gave a short laugh. 

“Taemin...I can read the past and future, but honestly, I am clueless about the present. I obviously know that you were in pain, but why?” 

“I...I don’t really wanna-”

“YOOHOOO!” A familiar voice came from the foyer of the house, I saw Onew tense a little. 

“Oh God here we go again...” Onew mumbled under his breath. He gestured for me to go out with him.

“Care to sit in on a session?” He asked, but I really did’t have time to reply as he guided me out into his living room- his business room. Shock flared in my body as that familiar voice was paired with an all too familiar face.


	2. Hypnotized

“KEY?!”

“T-Tae?” Key stood in the doorway of Onew’s shop, his designer clothes that were still sweaty from the club were sticking to his lean body. His bright pink tank top revealed his milky white skin. His hair was still slightly spiked and his makeup smudged, evidence of a good night well spent. We just glared at each other, neither of us really knowing what to say. I wanted to ask where the hell he and his damn Dino boyfriend went, but once the thought surfaced in my head, I quickly shot it down. Onew saw the expressions shift on my face and furrowed his eyebrows, glancing back and forth from me to Key. It almost felt like he was reading my mind.

“You guys know each other?” 

“Yea...” Key’s bright expression melted as he looked me up and down. I must’ve looked like hell. Which really shouldn’t have matter since the diva was always dressed perfectly compared to me. He spoke to me with concerned eyes. 

“Are you ok? Where were you? We went to leave but...you were gone.” 

“I-I left with Minho.” 

“Oh my gosh! Finally!” 

“No! No Key, I left with Minho and his...one night stand...” Tears began to fall from my eyes again. Suddenly, I felt two strong arms wrap around my shoulders, Onew whispered softly in my ear.

“Hey. Hey, it’s ok.” I choked back the rest of my tears and straightened up. 

“I was walking home when I found Onew-sshi here-”

“Please Taemin-ah, just hyung....I’m not that old...” Key stared at us in bewilderment. I could see the various thoughts passing through his feline eyes. I waited for his response, knowing that he was trying to pick the right words and the appropriate questions, but before Key could answer, Onew spoke up. 

“You came for another reading Key-ah?”

“Oh! Uh yea, but I can come back later...”

“No it’s fine! It’s fine right?” He asked, turning to me. I was surprised he’d even ask me, what did he care if I was there or if I was in the way of his business? 

“It’s your business, I-I don’t want to intrude.” 

“Nonsense!” Key damn near screamed at us. Onew and I jumped at his voice. I watched as Key moved around the room, his hips swaying in his designer jeans. He sauntered around us and sat down at the round wooden table, directly in front of the crystal ball. 

“Tae...why don’t you join me, I think Onew might be able to help you out too.” Confused, I sat next to Key as Onew took his position opposite from us. He waved his hands around the crystal ball and it began to glow as if it was magically coming to life. He looked between me and Key, giving us a soft smile he sat down, his eyes eager to see what our futures had in store. He was about to speak to Key when he was harshly interrupted. 

“Ani, Onew-hyung, not me today.” 

“Waeyo? Key I thought that’s why you came...”

“True true, but I think my friend here needs more help than I do at the moment.” I stared blankly at Key while waiting for him to continue, but he just sat there, his head slightly bowed. 

“O...okay then. Taemin, what do you wish to know?” 

“Um..I-I don’t know...I uh never really thought of it before.”

“He needs help getting his man!” Key raised his head, frustrated that things seemed to be getting nowhere. 

“Key! I don’t need help with that!”

“What exactly are we talking about?” Onew’s inquisitive tone snapped both of our attentions back to him. I was about to deject Key’s forward statement when I felt a hand clamp over my mouth...and that’s when the diva started rambling.

“He really really likes this guy, a friend of mine, but this guy barely knows he exists. My boyfriend kinda does the same thing to him, but not as bad. Anyway, he needs to get this guys attention and make it known that he isn’t just...not there. Get it? So he needs help becoming visible.” The entire time Key was spilling my life’s problem, I was scratching and clawing at his hand, trying to remove it from my face. My efforts were in vain though, because his arm didn’t budge. Then...I thought of the most wicked and cynical thing I could do to the poor gossip queen. It was a good thing we were friends for a while, anyone else and I would’ve just sat back and dealt with it. 

I stuck my tongue out and licked Key’s palm. He flinched and slowly turned his head to face me, his eyes bulging out of his head. He could see the smirk in my eyes. If there was anything Key hated more than not getting any from his Jongie, it was germs and getting dirty. I licked his palm again and relished the sound of his squeal as he pulled his hand away. He shot up and darted straight to the bathroom, cursing my name the entire way. I laughed, my voice rang through Onew’s house. It was then that I realized I had forgotten where I was and who I was with. I looked at Onew who had a smug grin on his face. He got up and moved closer to me, settling himself in the seat that Key once occupied.

“Taemin-ah.”

“I...I don’t want to talk about it hyung...it’s my problem and I have to handle it.”

“How long Taemin-ah?” I knew what he was asking. How long had it been since I was noticed by Minho or anyone for that matter. How long had it been since I fell in love? How long had I had to suffer with watching Minho slip away from me? How long had I dealt with watching him leave with a different boy on his hip that wasn’t me? I broke down into tears once more.

“T-too long hyung.” I sobbed as Onew wrapped his arms around me and held me close. He waited until I settled down before he began to speak. Slowly, he cupped my face and lifted my head. 

“Tae-ah, I can help you, will you let me help you?” 

“Why, why would you want to help me?” My eyes were pleading. I needed to know that if I believed him, that he wouldn’t abandon me, that I wouldn’t become invisible to him too. 

“...because not only are you Key’s friend, but I was like you once. I was cast aside because of well...this...” He motioned to the crystal ball and tarot cards.

“...I want to help you. Will you let me? Will you let me take care of you? I want you to trust me too Taemin-ah.”

“You trust me?” 

“Of course! I read your palm remember.” He gave me the warmest smile I had ever seen. Something about this man made my heart soften, and my fears disappear. I wanted to trust him...so I did.

~

After a grueling week long prep session, I was ready to make the deal. Key had left a little earlier that night, allowing me and Onew to talk in private. He determined that in order to catch Minho off guard, I was to become the thing he always wanted: sexy. My jaw literally hit the floor. How was I suppose to become sexy and desirable? It just wasn’t possible...well to me it wasn’t. Onew however, had a different look on it. 

Hypnotism.

Onew would hypnotize me into thinking and acting more seductively, but there was a catch.

 

Onew POV

“I swear Taemin. You’re going to be fine. You will be able to do anything and everything he does.” 

“Hyung...I don’t want to hurt him. I don’t think I could ever do what he has done to me. I wouldn’t wish the same pain he put me through on anyone.” 

“You won’t Tae...unless you decide you want to. That’s the beauty of this hypnosis, you won’t lose your rational thought or blackout, you will know everything that is happening around you and remember it.” I stated it so calmly and cooly that I literally felt Taemin relax in his seat. I genuinely wanted to help him, and he trusted me, our friendship was simple and probably the best. 

“Hyung what if I...you know, take a guy home or something?”

“Again that’s your choice Tae, I mean it’s not like you haven’t-” The look his face cut me off. Oh fuck...seriously? How does a beautiful boy like this not get any. Whoever this Choi guy is...he obviously is a retard. 

“You’re…you’re a virgin...aren’t you Tae?” He solemnly nodded and closed his eyes. I guess he was expecting to hear a mocking laugh or a joke, but I remained silent. When he looked back up, I was smiling again, a hint of excitement filled my eyes. 

“Tae? How about this. Instead of paying me for my services in money, you pay me a different way.” He looked at me and waited for me to continue. “Let’s just say it will be another form of me helping you.” 

“You want to..you know...do that with me hyung?” I blushed a little. There is no doubt that I would be the luckiest man in the world if I could be the first to tap that. 

“I can’t hyung. I’m sorry, but I’m saving it for Min- someone else.” Damn asshole is a lucky bastard. From everything Taemin told me about Minho and what he has had to go through, that damn boy doesn’t deserve an angel like Taemin. Even now after all that he’s put Tae through, the boy still wants to save himself for that fucktard. 

“Don’t worry Tae, I won’t do that. I swear I won’t. No matter how alluring you become. What I mean is to let me de-virginize you. We don’t have to go all the way, but there’s nothing wrong with a little pleasure every now and then. Plus, it will help you turn up your game with Min-HOE.” I saw him smile a little, yet his thoughts remained deep on the subject.

“Um... can I answer that after you hypnotize me?” I chuckled at his nervousness. 

“Of course you can. Are you ready?” He took a deep breath and nodded. He shuffled around in his chair. Our plan was set. Tonight after I was done performing the hypnosis, we could take a little trip to the club. Incidentally the same one Minho would be at. I had planned to go with Tae, just in case an emergency occurred and I would need to break the hypnosis.

I pulled a shiny gold watch out from my pocket, having had it cleaned specifically for this occasion. It’s chain was long, allowing it to swing more freely. Taemin sat back and awaited my instructions. I stood and positioned myself in front of him. 

“Now remember Tae, the hypnosis can only be broken when the one who is destined to be with you tells you that they love you...or me, incase of emergencies.” Taemin nodded in understanding. I gulped, trying to keep my nerves from showing. It was now or never. I steadily begin the swinging motion of the watch. His eyes immediately latch on to it, watching as it swayed gently back and forth, back and forth. After a few moments his eyes become droopy, I could tell it was beginning to work. 

“Lee Taemin, you are now under my hypnosis. When I snap my fingers you will fall asleep, when I snap them again you will wake up as an alluring, desirable, and sexy man, who’s spell can only be broke by the three words of love, or by his masters command.” 

1

2

3

Snap. Instantly Taemin was slumped over in his chair, his breathing was steady and his eyelids shut tight. I stopped the swinging watch and swiftly placed it back in my pocket. I looked at Taemin’s angelic face...Choi better be prepared, because now is the moment of truth. 

SNAP.

~

 

Taemin POV

I stepped out of the bathroom in my new club clothes. Those old ones just had to go. Why didn’t I think of it sooner? Oh right...I was different then. I walked into the room where Onew was changing, it must’ve been his bedroom, since it was the only one I noticed that had a bed in it.

I leaned against the door frame, watching as he removed his wrap, revealing his smooth but firm muscles. I licked my lips, damn I didn’t know he was that hot. Normally I would’ve shied away, running with my cheeks cherry red, but something stopped me. Some force made me stay, made my eyes wander all over his delicious body. The scary part was that...I liked it. 

“Hyung...” I whined cutely. He spun on his heels to face me. His eyes widening and mouth agape and he stared.

“Does this look ok?” I asked sickeningly sweet, the sound dripping with fake innocence. He drank me in. I switched out my worn jeans for a tight pair of black leather pants, a red sparkling tank hung loosely on my upper torso. My black combat boots matched with my black leather biker jacket. My hair was darkened and no longer fluffy, but straight and spiked. Gold bracelets and chains added the perfect accents to the outfit. I finished with black smoky eyeliner, making my eyes pierce any poor soul who dare look upon me. 

“T-Taemin!” He was bright red as I strut right up to him. Using my index finger I lifted his chin so his eyes could lock with mine. 

“I realized something hyung...I never did give you an answer.” 

“To?” 

“Helping me out?”

“O-oh.” 

“Yeah...” I breathed against his skin, loving the goosebumps that marked him. I smirked, everything he said had been right. No, I wouldn’t sleep with him, but who said we couldn’t have fun? 

I leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. Before I knew it we were standing in the middle of his bedroom, making out like legit lovers. His shirt long forgotten, he stood kissing me half naked. One hand found my hip, and as he pulled me closer, the other hand threaded through my freshly styled hair. We pulled away at the same time, desperate for air, both of us panting as our arms found each other’s waist. 

“Can...Ah...Can I take that as a yes?” Instead of answering him I gave him another kiss. He smirked, before pulling away to get his club outfit on, he whispered into my ear. 

“God have mercy on Choi Minho.”


	3. Halo

The club scene was the same, the music and lights were the same, and the array of drunk couples that littered the entrance were all the same. The thing that was different, was me. 

Onew was by my beside as we stood outside. The warm air caressed our skin as it blew. I decided to leave my jacket back in Onew’s car since the night air was unusually warm. Onew put his arm around my shoulders, his protective nature was kicking in, but I could see the excitement in his eyes. I think he wanted to see how much I could get away with just as much as I did. 

“Ready?” He whispered into my ear. His breath sent arousing chills down my spine. I nodded and started into the club, the stares from everyone around me didn’t go unnoticed. Did I really change all that much? I smirked and thought of how Minho would react when he saw me. Once through the door, the world seemed to pause. Everyone stopped and stared as I passed by, leaving behind a path of lustful looks and new found desires. I smirked playfully at those who I thought were cute, however my eyes were constantly scanning the dance floor, looking for that familiar tall, dark figure. 

Onew slipped up beside me with two drinks in his hand. He handed one off to me which I downed in seconds. He glared speechless at me. 

“Thanks, I needed that.” I handed him the empty glass and continued my scan when I noticed two sets of eyes coming towards me. Jonghyun and Key approached me cautiously, their eyes unsure if they were seeing reality or a dream.

“Tae?” Key asked carefully. 

“Hey hyungs.” The shocked look on Jonghyun’s face was priceless. I wish I had a camera to get a picture. Thankfully, Onew was two steps ahead, having pulled out his phone and was already taking photos, not only of them but of me as well. 

“T-Taemin I-I don’t…woah.” That was all Jonghyun could say as his eyes hungrily slid up and down my new sensual figure. Key slapped his boyfriend’s arm playfully and winked at me and Onew. He knew what was about to go down. We shared evil smiles, we both knew that if he and Jonghyun were here, Min-whore couldn’t be too far away. Key dragged his gaping Jonghyun away, leaving me to continue my “work.” 

The song changed, I felt the beat deep down in my core, it’s rhythm slowly taking over. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, letting the music entrance me. Slowly opening my eyes, I was met with deja vu. There in front of me was Minho, and as usual, a cute little tramp attached to his hip. He was dressed in his normal club clothes, a pair of dark jeans and a black sequined scoop neck top, the scoop barely covering his nipples, revealing much of his chest. I turned to Onew and kissed his cheek. He smiled, knowing I had found my prey.

“Wait here for me? Oh, and can you hold my halo?” He held back a laugh and nodded. 

“Of course, you know my eyes will only be on you.” I gave him a wink before stepping on the dance floor. I headed for the center and for Minho; just like the Red Sea, people parted for me. All eyed me and whispered their desires softly in my ear, yet none dared to touch me. I got up right behind Minho and his partner, moving like a wolf around them, I made my intensions known for the mystery boy to get lost. He dropped his hands from Minho waist and left, much to Minho’s confusion. He was about to chase after his would be one-night-stand when I glided around him. I danced to face him, my hips popping and swinging sexily. I could feel his gaze lock on me, instantly forgetting his previous partner. My eyes met his, I felt his hands squeeze my hips, pulling me forward to close the gap between us. I grinded against him, my hands wrapping around his neck, my hot breath blowing on his sweat slicked skin. I heard him hum in arousing approval. 

We danced like that for some time, moving closer and closer until I was flush against his chest, I felt his rock hard erection rub against my thigh. I smirked, knowing that I was the one that made him so hard. It was only then did I realize I was getting hard myself. Our eyes remained on each other’s, lust and blind passion filled them as we danced together, doing whatever to receive the much desired friction. My fingers wove through his soft locks as I felt his plush lips tease my neck. 

“Hey baby, you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere”. He whispered. I stopped grinding on him immediately and just stared at him. Did...did he really not see that it was me? The pain in my heart told me I should’ve ran, I should be crying, but I didn’t. I stood my ground, the gravitation pull to be seductive and sexy heightened. That overwhelming force told me that playtime was over. I looked up at him innocently, when I did, I saw him tense, lust clouding in his eyes. 

“You really don’t remember me hyung?” I chuckled, spinning around so he faced my back, I grinded my ass on his growing length. He growled low in my ear, his hands tightened on my hips and thighs. Never in a million years had I thought that teasing Minho would be so fun or that it would be so...satisfying. I was beyond hard now, I could see Onew off in the distance, his eyes never having left me. I noticed the bulge in his jeans and moaned loudly. Oh the things I would do to that man. I felt Minho push me harder against him. He probably thought that groan was for him and from him. Then I heard Minho ask me the thing I had always been dying to hear. 

“Wanna go back to my place?” I laughed and reached behind me to grab his hair and pull him down, still popping my hips against him all the while. I flashed my eyes over to Onew and winked, giving him the signal to come and claim me. I turned my attention back to Minho as Onew navigated his way through the crowded dance floor.

“Hell no.” Minho froze, I don’t think he’s ever had to deal with rejection before. I saw Onew closing in on us, his eyes were fierce, like a cheetah that found his meal. 

“Now now hyung, I guess I shouldn’t expect you to remember last week entirely.” 

“What?” Minho asked as he was slowly being pulled out of his trance. Onew finally stepped front of me, but before I could do or say anything, he pulled me away from Minho and into his arms, slamming his lips against mine. 

“Hey man, I was here first.” Minho tried to butt in, but all was in vain as Onew moved his lips from mine to travel down my neck, sending chills through my entire body. 

“Nope. Sorry bro. This Tae-baby is mine.” He smirked and squeezed my ass, forcing a soft gasp from my lips. 

 

Minho POV

‘Taebaby...’

‘Taebaby’. 

‘Tae.’

‘Taemin.’

‘Taemin!?’

“Taemin?!” 

“Yes?” He faked innocent, turning around to see my expression. Are you telling me this beautiful, sexy, confident, amazing boy was Taemin? 

“Ah so you remember me now?” He glared at me, still letting his body be groped and pawed at by that Onew dude. 

What the actual fuck is going on?! I had never been so confused or so insanely aroused before in my entire life. Taemin, the little squishy pile of nerd, the one that was hardly ever with us, was standing right in front of me...looking sexy as fuck. My mind went numb with shock, I could feel the world tilting, Taemin being the center of it all. Wait...last weekend? But...Tae wasn’t with us last weekend...at least I don’t remember him being with us. 

“I don’t expect you to remember every detail hyung, you were pretty buzzed. You probably don’t remember since your focus was on something else, or rather someone else.” I just looked at him, watching as the guy behind him slowly slid down his tank strap to kiss and bite on his shoulder. I licked my lips, his skin looked so soft and smooth, much prettier than any skin I’d ever seen. God, what I would give to mark his pure, flawless body up with my lips. 

“Come on Tae, lets go, he doesn’t remember, just forget it.” Onew inserting, breaking me from my imagination. 

“You weren’t with us last weekend Tae.” Taemin scoffed, grabbing Onew’s arms to wrap around his stomach. 

“Yes I was hyung~ you drove me to your place. Course’ you were a little preoccupied with getting head in the front seat of your car.” He said it playfully but I could hear the underlying bite of poison on his tongue. I tried hard, so damn hard to remember anything from last weekend. Of course I remembered the club and a kick-ass one night stand, but most of the nights events were only coming back in flashes. I watch as Onew forced Taemin’s head to turn, connecting their lips again. It took me a second to notice that Tae had started teasing and grinding on Onew like he had me. A flare of jealously and rage spread through my body. Damn it! Taemin sought me out didn’t he? He wanted to be mine! Didn’t he? My arousal made my rational thought difficult, even now with a sexy and beautiful Taemin right in front of me, I didn’t know what to do. All I knew was that I wanted him, something I never in a million years thought I would say. Who knew the boy could be so...inviting? 

“Let’s go...” I heard Onew whisper in Taemin’s ear. God damn did I hate that guy. Why? Not sure. He didn’t do anything to me, hell I’ve never even met the guy before. Yet, I’m getting more pissed and irritated that his hands are all over Taemin’s body, those hands that should be mine. That my lips should be kissing his, and that my breath should be making him shiver with delight. 

“Ahh…O-ok.” Taemin managed to moan out. They...they were seriously leaving? After making me all hot and bothered, Taemin was just going to leave? More importantly...leave with Onew? I saw them turn to go. 

“Wait.” My voice was meek, not normally how it was suppose to be. I felt small. It was almost like this “new” Taemin was too overwhelming for me to act tough. Tae turned and smirked evilly. He let Onew go and moved closer to me, his hips swinging with each step. He grabbed a fist full of my shirt and yanked me down to his level. His lips teased my ear as he whispered to me. 

“Too late for that hyung.” With that, he pushed against me, I stumbled back and watched as the two started for the door. I followed them quickly, making sure to not lose sight of Taemin. Once outside, I saw them stumbling and giggling in each other’s arms as they made their way to the parking lot. 

Just then a memory flashed through my head. 

Taemin...he...he was with me the night. He watched me with someone else, then followed me, and he...he was in the car when I was being pleasured by my partner. He was in the back seat. I didn’t even realize it. He must’ve walked home one his own.

I felt guilt tug at my heart. I tried to brush the feeling off but I couldn’t shake it. Watching Taemin with another guy made me...angry, but it shouldn’t. No, it won’t. Shit, I’ve got plenty of guys looking for a great time, and just like me, Taemin had found someone to play with too. I didn’t want to admit that the thought kinda hurt. Taemin probably just brought that dude to mess with me. He totally doesn’t know what he’s missing out on. He’s just playing with me, getting me hard and then just ditching me like that. No, he wants me, just as much as I want him. I’ll have him, next weekend- I’ll catch the prey and make him wish he never left me for that guy. I swear, I will devour Taemin.


	4. Flesh

Onew POV

Minho’s expression had pretty much been exactly like Jonghyun’s. Indescribable. Taemin was beyond amazing, making Minho turn into a puddle of goo in his hands. Poor bastard was still trying to put everything together as Tae and I walked out. I have to say, this is the strongest hypnotism I had ever placed on someone before, and the results were oddly satisfying. The entire time I was watching Taemin dance with Minho I was a nervous wreck. I didn’t know if Tae would be able to stay in control; sometimes if the hypnosis is powerful enough, the one under it would lose control of themselves. In this case, Taemin would’ve given into Minho’s wishes of taking him home. I was pleasantly surprised that Taemin managed to keep it together and still make the man nearly beg for more. 

We walked to my car, giggling and groping each other the entire way. We reached my red sports car in a matter of minutes when Taemin surprised me yet again. Grabbing my hands, he forcefully pinned me against my drivers side door. He purred in my ear as his tongue teased my neck. I let out a low moan, I was already incredibly hard from his show in the club, but this was so much better. My hands messaged his hips; pulling him closer to me, I licked and sucked on his neck. He pushed his groin against me, rubbing our clothed members together. 

“Hyung...” He breathed sexily. My hands slid under his tank top and I began gently scratching down his back, making his breath quicken. The burning desire to mark him overwhelmed me. 

“Taemin.” I whispered against his skin, creating goosebumps on his arms. His hands gripped my shoulders tightly, as if he would fall to his knees if he let go -which honestly wouldn’t have been a bad idea to me, but maybe it’s best not to be explicit in public just yet. I moved in for the kill, doing something I had a feeling would make him go insane and plead for more. I glanced over his shoulder and noticed Taemin’s original prey spying on us. I guess Min-hoe had followed us from the club. I smirked, looking directly into his eyes, I bit down on Taemin’s neck. It was a rough bite, and it had Taemin coming undone, he was a moaning mess at my fingertips. Minho’s face was an array of displeased emotions. I could still see lust, but I could see hate, anger, confusion, and most of all, I could see desperation and guilt. Maybe he had finally remembered Taemin, and maybe it hit him hard. 

I decided then, that if Minho never returned Taemin’s feelings, I was going to take Taemin for myself. Even now, I could give Taemin everything and anything he ever wanted. I could treat him better than Minho could or ever would. I had no doubts about that. Was I falling in love with Taemin? I wasn’t quite sure, but I had this over-powering need to protect him and care for him, and his new sexual nature was too bad either. I kept these thoughts quiet though. I knew Taemin was still in love with Minho, even if he was the worst possible option for him. Even if I didn’t get into a relationship with Taemin right away, I wouldn’t deny the boy if he chose me, God forbid if Minho remained the ass that he is. I would be happy either way, as long as this beautiful boy in my arms never cried again. 

“Hyung...let’s go.” Taemin’s whisper pulled my lips from his neck and tore my gaze from Minho. He looked up at me innocently, a light blush tinted his cheeks. I wasn’t sure if that was from the liquor he downed in less than five seconds or that he just needed a release. Smoothly, I pulled my car door open from behind me. Falling into the driver’s seat, I pulled Taemin with me, sitting him on my lap. I kissed him hard on the mouth before lifting and moving his feather-weight body to the passenger seat. Shutting the door, I started the engine and roared out of the parking lot, passing a very stressed out Choi on the way. 

Taemin POV

Onew literally dragged me out of his car and up his front steps. He slammed me against the door, our lips automatically connecting. I melted into him. Kissing him felt good, but not entirely right, yet I wanted to get my mind off Minho. I was hoping that Onew could distract me from him, but so far nothing worked. I knew that I shouldn’t be messing around with Onew, I felt like I was using him, but he did say he would teach me. It’s not like I had any choice in the matter, the hypnotism dragged me down into a lust-filled daze. I wanted pleasure and Onew was willing to give me it; for too long did I sit on the sidelines and watch everyone else be happy. It had been too long since I felt someone want me or need me, and it was the first time I had anyone want me in such as way. Minho be damned. He was always having fun, getting anyone he wanted, without regards to the consequences of his actions. So why the hell couldn’t I do the same thing? I liked Onew. I trusted Onew. I wouldn’t regret anything we would do together, as long as he was there in the end, that’s all that mattered. Finally, to be cared for after so long of being completely invisible, refreshed me. 

We stumble up Onew’s staircase to his bedroom, our lips never breaking. Once in his room, all clothes were stripped away. I saw him eye every part of me. I would’ve been blushing, never having been fully naked in front of anyone before - anyone intimately at least. I squeaked when he unceremoniously threw me on his bed, the sheets having already been messed up from when he slept. Who would’ve thought that less than 24 hours later he would have a naked boy in his bed. His room looked a lot like his business room downstairs, but with less posters and eerie objects scattered about. He was relatively neat, which made a good disguise to cover how much of an animal he could be when it came to matters of lust. 

He hovered over me, looking directly into my eyes. A gentle hand came up to brush some hair from my face. He caressed my cheek, and kissed my forehead. The gesture was so intimate and loving that I nearly broke into tears from happiness. I could see the concern in his eyes. He tried to steady is breathing, I could tell that he feared losing control with me. 

“Is this ok? Are you sure about this?” 

“Yes hyung. If it was any other person, I couldn’t do it.” 

“What if it was Minho?” I pouted. I knew he was worried, but I needed him now, and only him. 

“I don’t want to think about Minho. He’s not here now, you are. Now teacher...start my lesson.” In seconds his lips were back on mine. I felt his hands travel up and down my body, they were so gentle and careful, unlike anything I had felt before. I heard him chuckle above me. 

“So my dear student, what shall I teach you first?” He asked, his breath ghosting over my skin. It drove me insane that his luscious lips weren’t on my body. He kept descending until he reached my hardened nipples. His tongue flicked at one, while his fingers twirled the other. Soft moans emanated from my throat. He pressed his body against mine, our now naked lengths rubbed together, making us both groan in blissful pleasure. Suddenly, he violently sucked on one of my pink buds. My back arched into his chest, I felt him smile against me. The feeling put me above the clouds and I craved for more. 

He bit and nipped at my pale skin, moving down my chest and stomach to my swollen cock. My cheeks felt flushed as I looked down to see what he was planning. He grabbed ahold of me, the pressure of his hand felt impossibly good. I continued to watch as he lowered his lips to my red and leaking length. I sucked in a breath when I saw him take the tip in his mouth. He looked up to see me watching before going back down to suck and lick my head. His lips felt like heaven. I was about to thrust up into his mouth when I felt his strong hands gripping my hips, pushing me into the mattress, I moved my hands to grip his hair. Suddenly he took me whole into his hot wet cavern. I nearly lost it; he seemed to notice and slowly down so I could relax. Once he thought I was subdued, he began bobbing his head up and down, taking all of me in, the tip hitting the back of his throat. He hummed, the vibrations went straight through my cock, lightening by body up. I felt the warmth coiling in my stomach. I tugged hard at his hair, my moans became louder and louder.

“Ah...O-Onew...I-” He immediately pulled himself off me. I whined at the loss.

“Wae...?” I panted out, but all he did was smirk as he pulled me up to kiss him. 

“A teacher shows the lesson, and his students must repeat it.” I smiled devilishly. So this was the game then. Without warning I grabbed him and flipped our positions so I was above him. 

“You know...I never did like homework.” I grabbed his aching cock and pumped him vigorously. I watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and his muscles contorted on the bed. I ran my free hand up his chest, flicking the nipples as I went. I had no idea what made me want to do this to him. I had never been sexually forward with anyone, let alone try to be dominate. I guess the new me likes to try a little bit of everything. He moaned out as I ran my thumb over his slit. 

“T-Then think of this as -ah, extra credit.” 

“Yes sir.” I whispered as I lowered myself to his member. He was huge, probably three times bigger than myself, and so thick. How this man was single I would never know, but that didn’t matter, because right now-he was all mine. Instead of teasing, I just straight up took him whole, fitting as much as I could in my mouth while pumping the rest with my hand. I swirled my tongue around his tip, making him nice and wet. I saw him grip the sheets with one hand, while the other made it’s way into my hair, tightening every time I teased him the right way. I bobbed up and down, humming and sucking, I used my teeth to gently tease his entire length. 

“Oh God Tae. How-How the fuck are you so good at this?” 

“Are you close oppa?” I looked up to see his wide eyes staring back at me. I shoved his dick back in my mouth, his tip hit the back of my throat, he threw his head back against the pillows, crying out from pleasure. His moans were music to my ears.

“Oh yes Tae. AH!” 

“Do you want to cum oppa?”

“Fuck yea I do. Use that sweet mouth and make your oppa cum.” I smiled, I had a feeling he’d be into dirty talk. I bobbed my head faster, I felt his muscles tense and heard his voice getting louder. 

“AH TAE!” He yelled as he came hard in my mouth. I swallowed it all, except the little bit that escaped and dripped down my chin. I let his softening member go with a pop. Moving to hover over him, I drank in the sight. Onew’s cheeks were flushed, his hands still gripped the sheets, his chest rose and fell, and his hair was a tousled mess. He leaned up to sit up, pulling me forward, he licked the rest of his release off my chin.

“Tastes good oppa~” 

“Now baby, let me help you with that.” My dick was so hard that it was beginning to hurt. I nodded as he laid me back down on the bed. He walked over to a chest of drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube. My heartbeat picked up, excitement washed over my body. I was so ready...I watch as he popped the cap and poured a generous amount into his hand. I noticed he was already half hard again. 

“Taemin-ah...L-let me make you feel good.” I smiled and kissed him sweetly. He moved over my body again, and slicked up my cock. The cool lube felt amazing on my heated length. I let my head fall back, my eyes rolling back. He drizzled more lube on my ass, I shivered at the feeling. He captured my lips as I felt one of his fingers graze against my puckered entrance. I moaned and whined in his mouth. My hips jerked up, making our erections met again. He pulled away to suck on my neck. His finger constantly brushed passed my entrance, each pass making me beg for more. He was becoming my own personal sex god. 

“O-Onew...please. Ah…more.” He eased a finger in. It wasn’t comfortable, but it didn’t hurt either. I was panting more and more, my need to cum over-riding any other emotion I should’ve been feeling. He added a second digit, twisting and scissoring his fingers inside me, he stretched my entrance. After a little while he added a third and I hissed. I brought my arms to wrap around his neck, I nibbled on his ear. I did anything I could to distract myself from the stinging pain. Onew understood and moved slowly, thrusting gently until I got use to the feeling. In minutes Onew had made me moaning like a whore and I loved every fucking second of it.

He slid his fingers out, much to my frustration, and grabbed the lube. He slicked himself up real good and lowered himself down, pressing our chests together. Our erections rubbed, the lube making the feeling heighten. I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed him, I needed to cum, and I needed it right fucking now. 

“Onew…in-inside.” He froze.

“Tae...”

“Please Onew...I-I need you inside.” I heard him sigh. He gripped my legs and wrapped them around his waist. My hands adjusted around his neck as he came down to kiss me. I prepared myself for him, relaxing as much as possible; but...instead of feeling his cock filling me up, I once again felt his fingers. I was about to protest when he shoved all three digits in my hole, hitting my sweet spot instantly. I let out a strangled cry, begging for him to do it again. He did and I saw stars, he thrust his pelvis against mine and I felt our lubed up members rub together. His fingers pounded into me, that combined with our lengths creating a delicious friction, had me trembling beneath him. 

“Oh Onew, oh fuck yes!” 

“Is that good baby?”

“H-Harder!” He listened to my command and rocked harder, his fingers becoming more erratic until flashes of white blinded me.

“Fuck Tae. AH!”

“O-ONEW! OH FUCK YES!” We came our together, painting both of our chests white with release. We stayed like that, our bodies quivering from such an intense orgasms. Onew slowly slid his fingers out and collapsed next to me. He grabbed his shirt from the bed post where it had landed earlier, and lazily cleaned us off. He rolled on top of my chest, pressing his ear to my heart. I wrapped my arms around his head and kissed his forehead. We fell asleep moments later. 

~

Morning After

I was the first to wake up, the morning light shining in Onew’s bedroom window cast a warm glow all over the room. I felt at home, but not at peace. Memories of what happened at the club began to replay in my head. I didn’t cry, not because I couldn’t, but because my anger outweighed my tears. Onew was still wrapped in my arms. I didn’t regret anything about last night at all. Like always, Onew took care of me. I offered myself freely to him, he could’ve taken me so easy. Hell, I asked him too, but he didn’t. He respected my wishes to save myself for Minho. Even in the peak of heated passion, Onew still had honor and the balls to be a man. Why couldn’t Minho be like that? Why couldn’t Minho have honor in something so meaningful, he had honor in everything else but what was really important.

I started to shake, my anger was reaching a boiling point. All the times I went to that fucking club and he didn’t even once notice me. I wasn’t the same Taemin anymore. If I hadn’t changed he would’ve never noticed me. I would’ve been a doomed idiot for the rest of my life, chasing after someone who didn’t give a shit about me. I wanted to see him suffer. I wanted to see him reach for something so close but never be able to have it. I wanted him to lose for once in his freakishly competitive life. I wanted to show him the same pain that he dealt to me. I wanted to show him that love was right there, right in front of his fucking froggy face, but he was too fucking stupid to see it. I want to see the look on his face when he can’t have something he wants; he always got what he wanted, but now it’s my turn to get what I want.

I jumped when I felt Onew’s hand against my cheek, pulling my head to the side to look into his eyes. 

“Taemin...” 

“It-it hurts Onew.” He jumped up and began panicking. He was about to jump off the bed to get medicines when I pulled him back down and snuggled up against him. 

“No hyung, not you. You were…fantastic.” I felt him relax as he stroke my bed head hair. He kissed my forehead and whispered to me. 

“Then what is it?” 

“I-I want to see him go through what I did...”

“What? Sex?” I shook my head, I tried to smile, but I couldn’t.

“I want him to go through the same pain as I did. I want to see him hurt for once, just once in his life. I want him to realize what he has...or had. I know I promised myself that I wouldn’t wish that on anyone but...” My voice trailed off. It was true, no matter how much I wanted him to suffer, I didn’t want him to hurt either, and you can’t have one without the other. 

Onew looked off into the distance for awhile as if the was thinking of the right thing to say, but ended up with a simple answer.

“Then...do it.”

“What?!”

“Tae, think about it. If he doesn’t feel what you felt, he will never change. He will never know how you felt or how you feel now. You’re the only one who can do it too. Everyone else would just give into him, but you denied him. No doubt he’s pissed that he didn’t get what he wanted last night. He needs to change, and if you want him- in every way possible, then you’re going to have to be the one to make him change by making him suffer.” 

“What about my promise to not hurt him?” 

“Just watch how much you let him suffer Tae. Go ahead and make his life turn upside down, but watch closely so you won’t completely damage him like he did you.” He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his nose in my hair, I sighed in content. It was truly an amazing feeling to be loved and comfortable in the arms of someone who cared about you.

“Would it be weird to say I love you?” 

“No.” 

“I mean I trust you hyung, your the first person to ever show me so much love outside of my family. I like how you care about me and are always watching over me. Even if it’s not in a romantic way, I still love you.” 

“I love you too Tae, just not in that cutesy romantic way either.” He laughed loud, and I couldn’t help myself from joining in too. I was suddenly silenced when he kissed me again, this time slow and sweet, both of us melting together. Yes. I loved him, but I was not in love with him. He was my brother, my protector, my guardian. Minho...was my everything, or at least he was suppose to be, but right now, like Onew said, he needs to be taught and needs to be whipped. He needs to know that the games are over and it’s time to man up. I wanted Minho to feel everything that I felt, I wanted him to know that hurt, because to me, that’s the only way he would ever change.


	5. Diablo's Super Psycho Love

I found myself back at the same club the following weekend. Onew and I had spent a lot of time together during the week and became closer. We really were like brothers. I had many thoughts of what it would be like to date him if things with Minho never panned out-which was looking more possible as the days went on.

I went to university during the day where it seemed that I was constantly running into Jonghyun, Key, or Minho. Minho was always separated from the two though and would keep his distance, but every time I saw him, his eyes would follow me. Sometimes they were filled with want and desire, other times I saw guilt, but most of the time, they were unreadable. Key and Jonghyun talked to me more now, however, it was still awkward with the older. He, like Minho, had ignored me at times too, but it seemed that the more I spent time shopping or gossiping with Key, the more he came out of his shell. Through his actions, I saw that he began to care about me. When we would all go drinking, he made a point to take me home and make sure I had all the necessities I would need for the morning after. They were becoming my home-away-from-home-umma and appa; at least that’s what Key said. 

We became close enough for me to feel comfortable in telling them about...well, everything. How I confessed to Minho, and how I always felt invisible; that my feelings for Minho remain strong but I still wanted to get my “revenge.” I also told them about the night I was suppose to leave with them but ended up leaving with Minho and his one night stand. Needless to say, Key was about to kill him and Jonghyun was just...speechless. I also told them about Onew and the hypnotism, and how this was the only way I could think of in order for Minho to learn how he has made me feel. In the end, I asked them to keep it a secret until things worked themselves out, and much to my delight, they swore and hoped that I would make him go through hell-which I intended to do. 

Onew was the one who taught me how to drink properly. I didn’t even know there was a way that you couldn’t drink right...I thought it was just open the bottle and pour. Obviously I was wrong. He taught me about what liquors to mix and what not to, he taught me which liquors complimented my outfit of the night, what were best to prevent dehydration, and most importantly, he taught me what dangers to look out for while at the club. He probably saved my life without knowing it. 

I smiled into my drink as I thought of the long study sessions. Tonight I was sporting black skinnies and a navy blue low cut top. My drink of choice, a blue kamikaze; it was a fruity sweet drink that could knock someone on their ass if they weren’t careful or a veteran drinker. I stood at one end of the bar, watching Onew as he danced with another guy...Joon? I think? I could’t remember, nor did I want to try. I had to focus; because a pair of darkened chocolate eyes was gazing at me from the other end of the bar. 

I should’ve figured that I would find Minho here tonight. He donned a fresh pair of black jeans and a black button up sleeveless shirt, showing off his perfectly sculpted arms. He was pretty obvious, and like before, I picked him out of the crowd all too easily. However, unlike last weekend, he wasn’t making any attempt to approach the dance floor and ignored any requests that came his way. It wasn’t until I finished off my drink and moved into the crowd did he follow. I smirked. 

‘I guess a lil fun wouldn’t hurt...’

I turned my head and saw Onew lock eyes with mine. He nodded, telling me that he knew I was there and that he was watching out for me. I nodded and smiled when unbeknownst to Onew, his partner slipped a piece of paper into his jean pocket before leaving him alone on the dance floor; no doubt his phone number. Regardless of whatever happens when this is all over, I was glad to know that Onew would be fine. 

I began to feel the music and started dancing, just being able to enjoy myself, letting my stress disappear. I felt two strong hands slide up my side. I could tell who it was without even turning to look. I pushed back against him, his arms slid down to grab ahold of my thighs. One of my hands pressed his deeper into my thigh while the other moved behind his neck and pulled his head down above my shoulder. I grinded on him, I felt his hips move with mine, constantly touching. Our breaths became more jagged as we danced faster and grinded harder. I felt Minho’s erection against my ass. This man was so easy. 

I spun to face him, my arms wrapped around his neck, my thigh settled in between his legs, rubbing his hard-on through his pants. He moaned as he snaked his hands around me to palm my tight ass. Our faces were flushed, sweat dripped down our skin, our eyes mirrored each other’s lustful stare. 

 

Minho POV  
This little vixen was going to be the death of me. I had no idea that Taemin could be this...this sexual. I never thought just a look of desire could make me so hard before. A shiver ran down my back as I felt Tae’s hands slide down my abs. A smirk tugged at his lips. I looked into his coffee colored eyes and my breath hitched. 

‘Focus Minho. Focus.’ I hung my head so my lips were against his ear.

“Tae...” I breathed out. 

“Mmmm?” 

“I-I need to talk to you.”

“Oh? Why’s that? It’s no fun.” He pouted sweetly and pushed his chest against mine. My arms tightened around him as I tried to slow our dancing to a stop. I needed to talk to him. I needed to find out how...and why he became so irresistible. I wanted to know what was going on in his head. I was so confused by him now. He was the boy who never liked to socialize, who didn’t have friends except for us; but now he’s loud and sexy and just so different. I wanted to apologize to him too, apologize for ignoring him and especially for being an ass to him the night he drove home with “me.” 

“I want to-”

“MinMin you’re no fun.” He pushed out of my embrace.

“I don’t want to be fun right now Taemin.” 

“What? Whyyy? Someone who looks as good as you can have all the fun they want...” I just glared at him, speechless. He looked like he was getting irritated with me. Suddenly he lunged forward, grabbing the collar of my shirt, he pulled me down. My hands immediately flew to his hips. He nibbled on my ear lobe, forcing soft moans from my lips. 

“You’re so sexy hyung...anyone would want you.” 

“Then why don’t you want me?” I asked with all sincerity, because in actuality, I really did want to know. I knew he had feelings for me, so you’d think he’d jump on the chance; but instead he’s denied and played with me.

“...Because I don’t run with filthy pieces of trash.” 

‘Ouch.’ Ok...I deserved that. 

“Aww did I hurt MinMin’s feelings?” He asked while picking up his dancing, never ceasing to tease. I felt my patience growing thin, never had I been teased and toyed with so badly in my life...would it be sick if I said I kinda liked it? Yet, I felt that I would only like it if it was only Taemin that dished it out to me. 

“Tae.” My focus was failing, my resolve dwindling as the beautiful boy played with me like a puppet on strings-strings that were wrapped around his cute little finger.

 

Taemin POV

“What?” I spat with venom. I was so done with him right now. All I wanted to do was grab some more drinks, kidnap Onew, and head back to his place for some much needed stress relief. However, before I could move, Minho grabbed me and pulled me forward, our lips becoming dangerously close. I saw Onew out of my pre-referral beginning to freak, quickly making his way to my rescue. He then stopped dead when I decide that enough was enough. 

I cupped the back of Minho’s head, moving him only slightly closer so he could feel my breath on his lips. I felt him tremble with need and want, I chuckled inwardly. I gave him my bedroom eyes, beckoning him to try anything. Minho went in for the kill when I violently fisted the back of his hair, tugging his head back and exposing his neck. I press my body against his, my sexual and desirable side gone; replaced with the pure anger that flowed through my veins. 

“You fucker. If you seriously think I’m that easy than you’re more of a bastard than I thought.”

“T-Tae. Ow.” I guess I don’t know my own strength. Disgusted, I used my grip to forcefully push Minho out of my way, detaching him from my entire body. My eyes honed in on Onew; with insane speed I made my way to the elder, bedroom eyes blazing. His expressions changed from a one of worry to a “come and get me” smirk. I reached out and grabbed the hypnotist; kissing him roughly on the lips, I moaned as the connection was made. 

“Leaving?” He asked. I shook my head, my eyes darkening. Going home would take too long, I needed him here and now. I immediately grabbed his hand and led him to the club’s bathroom, not caring if anyone was following us.

 

Minho POV

I-I have no fucking idea what just happened. One moment I thought I was about to share an amazing moment with Tae, the next he had me by the hair, daring to fuck with him. I didn’t know it was possible to feel two totally opposite emotions in a matter of seconds, infatuation and scared shitless. I had only a split second to pull myself together and go after Taemin. There was no way I was gonna let him make a fool out of me. My blood was boiling, more pissed than anything I’d ever felt before. I turned just in time to see Taemin and Onew entering the club’s bathroom. I was too blinded by rage to think clearly or predict what I would walk into. I didn’t care...although I should have. 

~

I stared at Taemin’s pure ecstasy face. My eyes slowly slid down his half naked frame to see a pair of lips around his hard cock. Onew was sucking and slurping loudly while he pumped his own erection. Taemin’s hand grasped Onew’s hair and tugged it anytime Onew teased him right. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open. Onew was the only one who barely noticed I entered. He smirked when he saw me, but immediately went back to pleasuring Taemin. I swallowed thickly. All I could do was watch as the boy who use to be cute, shy, and innocent, got head in the club’s bathroom, not caring if anyone was watching or hearing his moans. 

“F-fuck Onew.” He panted out. Every fiber in my body told me to run, to leave, but no matter how much my mind screamed at me, my body wouldn’t move. It couldn’t move, no matter how much I wanted it to.

Onew took Taemin whole, sucking harder, Taemin threw his head back, almost slamming it into the wall behind him. Not once did he open his eyes; only except to look down at Onew and silently plead for more. He could see me. I knew he could. I was close enough to be seen out of the corner of his eye, but he didn’t dare look at me. I was invisible. 

I was...invisible. 

Invisible.

“AH fuck yes! Onew...I-I...” Then he came. Taemin came right in front of me, with Onew there to swallow all of his release. 

“Mmm baby...so good.” 

“O-Onew...more?” Taemin whispered. I heard Onew chuckle. 

“Of course baby, but let’s go home to do that stuff.” My mind was numb. I didn’t register how Taemin pulled Onew up to kiss him, nor the fact that they both walked past me without either sparing me a glance. One word rang through my head as the details of what I just witnessed replayed over and over.

Invisible.

~

I found a bar, a lonely bar that barely had any customers in it. It was perfect for me. I needed space. I needed time to think, or not think. Shit I didn’t know! Fuck dancing! Fuck finding a partner for tonight! Just fuck it all! What the hell is going on with me? I ordered another drink. 

Invisible.

The images of Onew and Taemin in the club’s bathroom replayed in my mind. I guess I now know how Tae felt in the back seat of my car when I was the one getting lucky. Fuck. How could I have been so dumb. I really am an insensitive prick. Why did I do this to him, why did it have to be Tae? Why couldn’t I just...see him? Because he wasn’t someone who seemed sexy or cool? He was always shy, even around Key and Jong. He never wore anything scandalous, he was always the book worn, the secret little dancer that...that...

Wait. 

Maybe this is some kinda twisted reverse psychology shit, where I subconsciously always knew he was there; but that wouldn’t explain why I was such a...I don’t even think I have a word to describe how horrible I’ve been to him. I knew...I knew he loved me. He confessed to me, but then he was just gone, only to come back months later. I noticed he left, but only because it felt good not being awkward around him. Yet, I didn’t even once check to see if he was ok. Shit, he could’ve died for all I knew and I wouldn’t have known a damn thing, and here I’m suppose to be his friend...

Slap.

“Ow! What the fu- Key!” Key was standing behind me, smiling widely as he slammed his hand against my back, effectively breaking me from my thoughts. 

“Looks like you’re deep in thought...something not normal for the great Choi Minho.” 

“Key...I’m not all that great.” I sighed. No I wasn’t great, I was the furthest thing from. 

“Oh? What’s up frog-face, what’s going on?” 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” I asked with sarcasm, I loved Key like a brother, I really did, but right now I didn’t feel like dealing with his judgmental comments.

“Yea...but he can wait, he’s good at that when it comes to me. So are you gonna tell me what’s up or are you going to just stare into your drink for all eternity?” I sighed.

“Just...just realizing how much of an ass I am.” 

“This about Taemin?” My head shot up. Of course he would know. Tae hangs out with Key more now. Key was able to see Tae, he made Taemin feel real. I nodded solemnly. 

“...And you’re feeling bad?” Again, another nod. He responded with a sigh and hopped up onto one of the wooden barstools, his golden glittery top shimmered as he moved. 

“Well Minho. I hate to break it to you but...you’re just a heartless bastard.” 

“I’m not heartless. A bastard most definitely, but not heartless.”

“No. You’re heartless too. How could anyone, anyone get head when not only their friend, but someone who really loves them and cares about them is in the back seat? You really don’t deserve Taemin. Seriously, how the fuck could you not know he was in your car?”

“I was drunk Key. Shit, I don’t even know how I got home...”

“Sure. Blame it on the alcohol. Regardless, you don’t deserve him, or anyone decent really. I never understood what he saw in you.” Key ordered himself a drink and leaned forward against the bar. 

“It really is a good thing he found that hypnotist, ever since he’s been able to step out of that shy demeanor.”

“What?” I spun my head to look at him. Realization dawned as he covered his mouth with his hands. I stared at him. It was the kind of stare that you might see in an alleyway right before your imminent death. 

“Fuck. Look Minho. I-I wasn’t suppose to tell you, I promised Tae.”

“You have three seconds to explain Key.” Like lightening he downed is drink in one go. I guess his nerves got the best of him. 

“Ok ok! That dude Taemin is always with, Onew. He’s a hypnotist. He hypnotized Tae so he could be more out going and sexy.” 

“Seriously? Why the..what? So it’s not really Taemin?”

“Oh no. It’s Taemin all right, just the Taemin that no one ever saw, the side he never showed anyone, the side that was always...a secret.”

~

That’s how I ended up in front of Onew’s hypnotism shop a few days later. I had a lot of questions, one’s that Taemin obviously wouldn’t answer. Better to get them from the source I would say. I needed to know just what kind of relationship those two had and if Taemin really did seek out this man’s services. 

I walked in, the door bells chiming as I entered. The whole placed creeped me out, but I had to talk to Onew. My determination over-road all other thoughts except those of Taemin. I knew this would be awkward as hell talking to the guy who...you know what...let’s just not think about it. 

“Hello! Welcome to-oh...it’s you.” Onew appeared in a purple sequined wrap, his smile fading as he registered who I was.

“Well hi to you too...”

“How can I help you...Minho?”

“Uh yea, I came here to ask you some questions.” Our gaze never broke, I stared him down; for all I knew this man could be messing with Taemin’s head and making him do all these things for his own sick disgusting pleasure. 

“Ah. I had a feeling you would show up eventually. Shall we get started?” He motioned for me to come into another room with a wooden table. A glass ball placed in it’s center.

‘Is this guy for real?’ He sat down and motioned for me to sit across from him. He took a deep breath and began. 

“So...what is it that you would like to know?” 

“Taemin. You hypnotized him.”

“Indeed I did.”

“So that’s why he’s acting the way he is?”

“That is how the hypnotism works.” 

“Why the fuck would you do that to him!?” I yelled. I couldn’t control it. I hated the fact that this guy was closer Taemin, but I hated it even more that he could be taking advantage of him. 

“E-Excuse me?”

“Why would you do that to him?! Did he even want it? Or is it to satisfy some sick-”

“HE WANTED ME TO DO IT!” Onew stood and slammed his hands on the table. His glare was one of death. “How dare you come in here and accuse me of taking advantage of Taemin! If he didn’t want it, I wouldn’t have put the hypnosis on him! But he wanted to be noticed, more importantly, he wanted to be noticed by you!” 

“So he thinks he needs hypnotism for me to notice him?”

“Well you didn’t before. You wouldn’t have ever noticed him had he not been acting in such a desirable way would you?” His voice was calmer as he sat back down, but his glare never softened. 

“That’s not true.” 

“Do you know anything about Taemin? His likes? Dislikes? His past? What he’s scared of?” He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. 

“Of course I do!”

“Ok then what’s his last name?” Fuck. I was stumped. It was like one of those math questions you thought you knew the answer to, but in reality you knew whatever you said would be horribly wrong. 

“Um...um...”

“It’s Lee. It’s Lee Taemin.” I looked down in shame, actually more than shame. I literally threw myself into a spiral of self loathing and disgust. Almost two years of knowing Taemin, or at this point, not knowing Taemin, and I still didn’t even know his last name. 

“Have you ever once thought about him other than yourself Minho? Did you ever once look at him instead of someone who you wanted to bed?” I clenched my fists, I felt my body shaking, my chest took the punches; it was true. Everything this man said was true, utterly and horrifyingly true. I felt my eyes tear up, yet I dare not shed one. Onew continued...

“No. I didn’t think so. Face it Choi, if Taemin never got hypnotized, you would have never noticed him.” I sat there for awhile, taking everything in. I didn’t know what to do or where to turn. How could I fix it? More importantly, why did I have such a burning desire to? Why had all of a sudden I become so obsessed with Taemin? It didn’t seem to be out of pure want anymore. No, it felt like something so much more. Onew stood and stretched he legs. 

“Well if you don’t mine, I have work to get back to. I think were done here.”

“Wait one more question...please?” The tone and shakiness in my voice surprised not only Onew, but myself as well. 

“Does-did he say anything about...how he feels?”

“About what?”

“Um...me?” He sighed again, sitting back down in his large wood sculpted chair.

“Well, aside from the current hate and pain he has for you. He-he loves you, or at least he did, I’m not so sure anymore Minho. He’s told me a lot, but those things he has kept secret and locked away in his heart. He did love you once, but now...it’s hard to say.”

“I see...Onew?” I looked up at him with soft eyes. “Thank you.” That must’ve shocked the hell out of him, since he almost fell off his chair. I guess he didn’t expect that from me; in all honesty, I didn’t expect it from myself. I slowly rose from the table and made my way to the exit. I needed some more time to think, to think about how much I really hurt Taemin without even realizing it, and I decided to do it without the club or bar setting. I turned back to Onew and bowed before whispering an ‘I’m sorry.’ He just sat and glared at me, the shocked expression never leaving his face. I turned and walked out, heading to a place of peace and quiet, a place where I could think properly. I went home. 

Onew POV

Stunned would be the perfect word for the situation. Wholly and completely stunned. Minho, just thanked me and apologized to me. He came here looking for answers and most likely a fight, but he walked away with a new look on his and Taemin’s situation. I never thought he would break. I nodded as he bowed and left.

“...could it...could it be that Taemin’s revenge plan is working?”


	6. Joshua

I walked slowly down the rain soaked sidewalk. My head hung low; I barely noticed as people passed by. Everything Onew said resounded in my head. He was right, right about everything; who I am, what I’m like, and that I could care less. The strange thing is that I’m not upset. Normally when someone is called out, their upset or pissed right? I wasn’t...I could only figure that I was accepting it. Accepting the fact that I’m an asshole. It was because I always looked thru Taemin, that now when I see him, I don’t know anything about him. I want to fix this, but I don’t know how or if he’ll let me have the chance. I don’t deserve the chance, just as much as I don’t deserve to be with Taemin.

Be with Taemin? 

Didn’t I just want to sleep with him? When did that change? When did anything that I felt for Tae change? 

An image of Taemin and Onew together flashed through my mind. I got angry...I got angry when Taemin danced with him. I got possessive and jealous, in a way that normal “friends” wouldn’t. It hurt more when I saw him in the bathroom with Onew; and it killed me that Tae walked past me without even a glance. 

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost passed my apartment complex. I trudged up the stairs to my door. Opening it slowly, I let myself in. It was dark and cold, but most importantly, it was lonely. I was always alone; sure I had friends, but they were always together. I never had anyone special like Key and Jonghyun. I could’ve. I could’ve had someone in my life, someone who was loyal and loved me unconditionally, someone who accepted me and would do anything for me. Wait, I do have that!

Correction. 

Had that. 

I had Taemin, but I didn’t want him. I never saw him to know that he was right there. He could’ve been that light in the dark. I could’ve...should’ve called him when I felt alone, he was better than any one-night stand. He would’ve stayed the night and been there the next morning. 

I dumped my shoes in the small foyer and immediately went into my bedroom. My apartment wasn’t much, but it suited me. Actually, it was an apartment for two, but there is only one me, unless you count my over inflated ego that brought me to this point. Everything was plain, I didn’t have time nor wanted to exert the effort in making it stylish; to me, it was just a place to keep my stuff. My bedroom walls and shelves were covered with awards, metals, trophies, and certificates. They were precious to me, they reminded me of why I chose to study at this particular university, and were a constant driver in the pursuit of my dreams. I wanted to do something, anything in sports, wether it be an athlete or a teacher, it didn’t matter. 

I opened the bottom drawer to my dresser and started pulling out some lounge clothes. I felt that staying in tonight was the best thing for my overworked brain and pained heart. I rummaged around some more until a heard a ‘thunk.’ Curious, I dug deeper, I didn’t remember putting anything hard in here, it was mostly workout clothes and sweats. I moved my university track hoodie to the side and found a picture frame with the picture still inside. The frame that was a little bigger than pocket size, was laying upside down in the drawer; carefully I picked it up. Flipping it over, I caught my breath and stumbled back in shock. 

It was the picture of me and Taemin from the first time we met.

The memories of that night rushed back to me. Kibum decided that we should all go to dinner and meet the new boy. I was the last one to arrive at the restaurant Key had chosen. They were seated in the back waiting for me. When I entered I noticed Key and Jonghyun right away, my eyes only drifted to Taemin when he introduced himself. I thought he was cute with his fluffy hair and puffy cheeks, yet, he was too cute. I was more interested in guys that were teases and had a much larger sexual appetite. I was polite as anyone should be, and smiled when he called me hyung. I was happy that he did, but my thoughts were else where. I must’ve left my head in the club that night, since that was the only thing on my mind. 

I had wrapped my arm around him like a protective older brother, or now, it looked like we were lovers. I always had a thing for skin-ship, even if I was doing it subconsciously. I smiled when Key took our picture, not noticing how it was just myself and Taemin in it. However, I did notice the tint of red in the younger’s cheeks. Yet, the second dinner ended, I was gone; off to the club to find someone to be with for the night. It hurts to think about it now. It hurts to know that he was right in fucking front of me, that all I had to do was reach out to him. All I had to do was notice him. If I had done that then, he would be with me now instead of Onew. I wouldn’t be classed as the university’s man-whore. No. I would’ve been faithful to him. If I had seen him, I would’ve done anything and everything to keep his angelic smile by my side. 

His face flashed through my memories, the times when I saw him but never noticed him, even the times when I completely ignored him. The times when I saw him after his confession, when he returned from many months of being absent. As the images came and went, I remembered his bright, beautiful smile beginning to fade, he became an empty shell. The more he was around me, the more helpless he looked. A fool in love with a blind man, the story of the century. 

I sighed and looked back down at the picture. If I had seen Tae for everything he was, that picture would mirror reality. There is no doubt in my mind that I would’ve eventually taken Taemin as mine. I would’ve been happy. I wish I could say that I could still be happy. I wish that there was some hope for me, for us. The more I think of him, the more I want him as mine. Lust for him still lingers, but it’s being overwhelmed by another feeling. One that I haven’t felt in a long time, one that I’m scared to admit that I have for him. 

I sighed and put the picture frame on my desk; maybe it’s presence will help me figure out a way to make it up to Taemin, if only he’d let me. 

~ 

Taemin POV

“Uh...” I huff out in frustration. I glanced at the clock. Thirty minutes until until 1am. Although I wasn’t physically tired, I was mentally and emotionally drained. I sat at Onew’s wooden table; with my economics text book in hand, I kept myself busy with homework. Hey, I can’t be a the club every weekend. I still had my studies to keep up, and a little time away from the club scene looking appealing. Of course I had ulterior motive for not going out tonight...I wanted to make Minho worry about me. I wanted him to wonder why I decided not to show up tonight. Onew had told me that Minho had stopped by the shop a few days ago. He had been asking for me, well really about me. It seemed like he put two and two together, although I had my suspicions as to how. We figured he followed us home from the club one night and found out who Onew was. Minho knew about the hypnotism. Yet, he didn’t know what to do about it. Onew said he was a little...off, but the more I pressed for information, the less he gave me; maybe it was for my own good, I’m not sure. 

I set my book down again. My mind kept wandering. Is everything I’ve planned going to work out? Or will I end up losing him? The more pressing question was...would I care?

I slowly sat up and picked up my cup of fresh brewed tea. I raise it to my lips and drank it slow, letting the steaming liquid fall down my throat, warming my entire core. I felt relaxed at that moment. I glanced back at the clock, almost one, Onew should be rolling in sometime soon. He had decided to go to the club without me tonight, saying that he needed to go and just relax. Guilt swarmed my heart when he said it. He hadn’t had time to relax since I came into his life. He was always looking out for me, always making sure that the hypnosis was still intact. He never really had time to just unwind. 

SLAM!

“OHH I’M SEXY AND I KNOW IT~”

I jumped as the front door slammed open; in danced a singing Onew, a wide grin spread across his lips. He danced all around the entry way and into the living room. I just sat and blinked at him. Never before had I seen my hyung so... 

“Taeminnie!!”

‘Drunk. I’ve never seen him so drunk before.’

“Hyung...a-are you feeling ok?” I asked skeptically. Onew danced right up to the table. Sticking a hand in his pocket he grabbed what appeared to be a fist full of shredded papers and dropped them onto the table. When I looked closer, I noticed that they weren’t just scraps of paper, but scraps of paper with names and phone numbers hastily written on them.

‘Oh My God. I was hypnotized by a sugar-daddy.’

I just kept glancing between the pile of paper scraps and my red faced hyung, I sighed and giggled. I stood and hugged him, the smell of sweet liquor filled my nose. Onew immediately wrapped his arms around me and rested his forehead on my shoulder, inhaling deeply. It felt good knowing that whatever happens with Minho, my hyung would be ok. I couldn’t help but chuckle at his inebriated state. I placed a hand on his neck, feeling how hot his skin was; he was definitely going to have a rough morning. The thought of me taking care of Onew for once made me smile, maybe I could be useful to him now instead of vice versa. 

“I love you hyung. I’m so glad that you’re happy. I-I was beginning to think I was becoming bothersome to you.” Onew pulled me closer, making his embrace tighter. He spoke; although his words slurred, I could tell he meant every bit of what he said. 

“Tae- you’ve never been bothersome to me silly. In fact, you’ve been the e-exact opposite.”

“Huh?” He pulled away and cupped my face in his hands, he looked me in the eyes and smiled.

“From the minut-moment you walked into my life...everything h-has changed. I never told you Tae-ah, but but...but before you came, I was recluse. I like never ever went out, not because I didn’t want to, but because I had no one that held their liquor like I can, these pussy guys that- that drink...think they’re men but noooooo they don’t-can’t drink like a boss.” 

“You-you didn’t have anyone?”

“Nope. Nada. I didn’t have any friends. Yea there’s Bummie, but he’s a c-cus...custa...

“Customer, hyung?”

“Yea that. I-I can’t go out with peoples that I takes money from.” 

“Why not?” 

It’sss not good, it’sss against the “International Code of Minority Business Conduct and Ethics.”

“......So, you can say ‘International Code of Minority Business Conduct and Ethics,’ but... you can’t pronounce ‘customers.’

“Hussssshh you!” He retorted, placing his index finger on my lips. I laughed, which made him begin laughing as well. His hand moved back from my lips to cup my face. My hands gently slid up along his arms to grab ahold of his wrists. I kissed him gently; soon one kissed turned into three. All were short, sweet, simple kisses. I suppose he sobered up a little as I kissed him because he stopped swaying on his feet. He pressed his forehead against mine.

“Taemin...you helped me realize what it’s like to have fun again. What it’s like to meet different people. I was scared of how the world saw me. People judged me because of my gifts, but you-you accepted me unconditionally and without hesitation. That’s why I love you Taemin. You became my best friend without me realizing it.”

I smiled brightly. Tears were rushing down my face. My heart was lightened to know that I could do this for him, that friendship and love was the best payment I could ever give him for helping me be happy. Regardless of what happens between me and Minho, I know I always, always have Onew to come back to. Onew will always be beside me.

I pecked his cheek as I turned him around. Throwing one of his arms over my shower, I helped him up the stairs to his room. He would need rest...and medicine, lots and lots of medicine. 

~

Woot! It’s the weekend again!! Ahh I’ve missed this place. It’s darkened rooms, it’s bass pounding music, the sweat drenched crowd, the endless drinks, but most notably, I missed seeing Minho’s never changing scowl. Yes, I missed this place. Packed as usual, the club was once again alive, and once again I spotted Minho out in the crowd. He stood in a corner leaning against the wall, funny, the irony isn’t wasted on him. That’s the same corner I always stood in when I watched him on the dance floor. 

His eyes never leave me, even when I look away, I can still feel the heat of his gaze on my skin. I try and ignore it with a lot of help from Onew. When I danced with Onew, I went into my own little world. I was happy. I loved feeling confident and sexy. I loved this side of me, it’s a side I should’ve learned about much earlier. If not for Minho, than for myself instead. 

My eyes constantly shift to the corner where Minho stands. He isn’t coming my way, nor is he trying to butt in. He’s just there. I would’ve thought that he would’ve been the first one by my side, but...I was wrong. I know he sees me, we make eye contact every time I look his way. He has dark circles under his red eyes. Yet, he doesn’t move, he is stuck to the wall. 

 

Minho POV

He’s so beautiful. Anyone could have him, anyone would want him. I don’t deserve him, I’ve said this before, and I’ll probably say it a million more times. I don’t deserve Lee Taemin. I did a lot of remembering, and a lot of thinking. I tried desperately to cling onto any memory of Taemin I had. Anything I could get that would give me hints about who the boy was. Most of Taemin’s corks I remembered, some subconsciously coming to light at the most random times, yet, I cherished them all and clung to them as if it held the secret to life’s happiness. In a way, they did. 

I’m a wallflower at the club now. All I do is drink, watch Taemin dance, and think about how it would be if he were mine; then watch as he and Onew leave together, trying like hell not to run after them. I watch Taemin all the time; even when I had offers to dance or have a little fun after hours. I turned them all down, only to feel my heart swell any time he looked at me, and then feel it shatter when I see him leave with the hypnotist. He never says anything to me or acknowledges that I exist. He just looks right through me. 

‘So this...this is what it feels like...to be invisible.’

I think I’m beginning to really understand how Taemin has felt, not receiving any acknowledgement or affection in return for his; much like how I dealt with him when he confessed to me, and how that love was never returned.

A smirk graces his lips as he fools around with others on the dance floor. Other’s offer to buy him drinks, which he gladly accepts. Sometimes it’s the same people each night; those unfortunate souls who got caught in Taemin’s own hypnosis. They’re disappointed every night Tae leaves with Onew, but they always come back for more. They, like I, are desperately reaching for something they can never have. 

They make their way to the front door. A chorus of sighs and grunts can be heard as they leave. My drink is left untouched at the bar. I follow them, weaving my way through the crowd and step out into the warm night air. Down the sidewalk they walk close to each other, heading in the direction of Onew’s shop. I watch the two until they are out of sight. Slowly, I turn and head in the opposite direction.

I thought about Taemin. The pain in my heart had swelled these past few weeks, and I was no were near an answer for any of my problems. Taemin was always on my mind. Onew too, well not so much him, but what he said. I felt exhausted. All I wanted to do was sleep, hoping that I would wake up the next morning and the pain would be gone; but sure enough it was back and even stronger than the day before. I began having illusions of Taemin. Anytime I ate dinner alone, I would see him sitting beside me. Anytime I had practiced, he would wish me luck, or anytime I woke up, he would be sleeping beside me. Every part of me hurt and I didn’t know how to make it stop. 

Once home I threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. The picture of Taemin and I still sits on my desk, either supporting me or mocking me; with the progress I’ve made, it’s always mocking. I picked up the photo and crawled onto my bed. My head fell on the pillow. It’s cold but I don’t bother to use a blanket. I needed this coldness. I needed this pain. I needed to remember everything that I ever did to him, everything I made him feel. I forced myself to remember; if I had any chance of apologizing to him, or by some miracle, making it up to him, I wanted to understand all that I did. All I want is Taemin back. 

I laid there staring at our picture. My phone rang off in the distance but I didn’t move to answer it. I don’t want to talk to anyone who isn’t Taemin. My chest stung, my heart ached. I remembered this feeling. It’s the same one I had when he told me he loved me. That all he ever saw was me. 

 

~ FLASHBACK~

The cheers and applause died down, but the smile never left my face. I had scored the winning goal in the school’s soccer playoffs; we were heading to the championship game. I walked home that day. The sun was shining and everything seemed amazing in my world. My apartment wasn’t too far from the stadium and I was rushing home so I could start my celebration a little bit early. I was just about to cross a bridge when I heard some of the nearby bushes rustle. I brushed it off and kept walking, however just as I was about to step foot on the bridges old wooden planks, a young kid came jumping out from the greenery. I jumped back scared nearly shitless. 

“Um hi hyung!”

“Uhhh. Hey...um Tae.” He beamed, as if remembering his name was so important to him. 

“I-I wanted to know if you could talk?” His smile remained but his energy faded. He looked nervous. It was cute. I chuckled at the thought. 

“I’m actually going out so I kinda need to get ho-”

“It will only take a second!”

“Tae I-“

“Please?” His eyes were bright and begging. He clasped his hands, pleading with me to let him speak. 

“Sure.” Then...I waited. He began several times but never finished. I was getting impatient. Didn’t he know that I was busy? Couldn’t he bother Key was whatever it was he had to say? 

“Tae I need to go. I’m sorry, but if you can’t say it then don’t bother me with it.” I walked past him, my thoughts already else where. 

“Minho. I love you.” 

 

~ FLASHBACK END~

I curled my fingers around the pictured and pulled it closer to my chest. I clung to it as the tears fell. I couldn’t bring myself to think about the rest of the memory. I laughed at him. Even after he gathered all of his courage to tell me, I laughed in his face. It was only when I saw that he wasn’t laughing, did I understand how serious he was, and my retarded ass kept laughing. 

He started crying. Hard. He started spewing out everything he felt for me. That I was his everything, his world revolved around me and that he only wanted me. He loved everything about me, both good and bad, and he thought that we could be happy. If I knew his feelings that maybe, just maybe I could love him. 

That’s when I did the worst thing possible. Instead of apologizing or hugging him and telling him gently that I wasn’t interested, I took a knife and stabbed his heart.

“Sorry kid. I’m not into the immature innocent types. Come back when you actually look appealing to me.” 

“I-I think I’m gonna be sick...” I murmured into my pillow. Heh. In a sick, twisted way...Taemin kinda did as I told him to; little did we both know the consequences to our actions...or our words. 

My stomach was as knotted as my thoughts. Taemin had known everything about me and yet I couldn’t even tell Onew what his last name was. He was always, always there. Even when I felt completely and utterly alone and undesirable, he was there; silently but faithfully by my side, ready to comfort me at a moment’s notice. Yet I didn’t even register his tears when he cried. I never heard his sobs, I never felt his pain, I didn’t even know what his pain was like. 

His pain...I should be in one in pain, not him. 

“Not him... but me.” My jumped off my bed and flew across the room to reach my phone. If I could I would feel the pain for him, I would try to take it away, as much as I could. He won’t talk to me, or give me a chance to tell him how sorry I am, or how much I deserve what he’s doing to me, but...I could at least do this for him...and for me. I dialed the number and waited anxiously, until I heard my best friend’s voice.

“Jong, I need you to do me a favor. Can-can you come over?”

~

Jonghyun POV

“Punch me.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Punch me. Knock me the fuck out.” 

“O-ok...” I was dumbstruck and confused and...what the fuck is going on around here!? My mind was screaming as I looked my best friend in the eyes. He looked like hell honestly. Dark bags were under his bloodshot eyes, his normally flawless hair was in a knotted mess. He was literally wearing sweats and a T-shirt, something he would never wear unless he was going to workout. He looked pale and shaken up as we stood in the center of his living room. 

“Why?” 

“Because I need it.” What the hell? Since when did Minho become a crack addict?

“So you’re telling me to punch you in the face and lay you out flat.”

“Yes.”

“Every week?”

“Every week.”

“Because....?”

“Look I don’t wanna talk about it, so just do it. I’ll pay you.” 

“Dude, you’re not gonna pay me to hit you.” I grinned stupidly. I knew this was a bad idea, but I also knew that there was much more to it than Minho wanted to let on. That feeling told me it had to do with one particular mushroom-headed-shy-boy-turned-bombshell.

“Really? So you’ll just drive half way across town to punch me in the face once a week for a reason you don’t know.” 

“Yup.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

~

“Key. Baby...I kinda need help....can you come over to Minho’s? I kinda...knocked his lights out.” 

~

Key POV

“What the hell did you do!?” I was standing next to Jonghyun, eyeing him carefully as he covered Minho up with a blanket. When I got Jonghyun’s call, I ran out of the mall and sped over. Walking through the door, I found my boyfriend struggling to pick up an unconscious Minho and lay him on the couch.

“He asked me to punch him!”

“So you just do it!?” 

“Well, he did kinda deserve it.” I had to admit, he was right. Although I was Minho’s friend, I was kinda irritated that everyone was punishing him first...I thought I was the Umma around here.

“How long’s he been out?” 

“Since I called you...”

“Jongie, baby, did Minho say why he asked you to punch him out?” I asked in a sweet tone. I had a feeling, but I needed to be sure. Someone as good looking as Minho wouldn’t just ask to be punched...not in the face anyway...

“No, but I have a feeling it has to do with Taemin. He asked me to come back every week to just do...this...” He motioned to Minho sleeping soundly on the sofa, his jaw was starting to redden and become swollen. Jonghyun had the same idea I had and for once it felt good to be on the same page. 

“...and he said he’d pay me.” 

“PAY YOU!?” 

“Yea.” 

“What the fuck is going through his head?”

“My guess is that he’s realized just how bad he hurt Tae and now...he’s trying to make up for it.”

“That...makes no sense. Can’t you guys just talk it out?”

“Nope. We don’t do things like that easily Key. If he tried to, do you think Tae would actually take the time to listen with the way he is now? And even if Taemin did, Minho is afraid of Tae. He’s afraid of what he’ll hear next. He’s afraid of being broken. But now he’s figured that if Tae is the one broken because of him...then he needs to break himself. He wants to feel the pain he gave Taemin. Granted, it isn’t the smartest option, but that’s male logic for you.” 

“You guys are idiots.”

“Never said we weren’t babe.” He gave me a puppy dog smile and I sighed.

“Are you gonna do it? I...I mean punch him...every week?” 

“He’s my best friend, so…yea.”

~

The breeze blows against my face. It’s colder than I thought. I stand on the bridge over-looking a beautiful lake.The same bridge where he loved me and hated me in the same moment. It’s the kind of scene you’d see in a museum painting. The scenery looks calm, however I am not. I am a raging storm of conflicted and confusing emotions. My hands grip the side rail of the bridge, my knuckles turn white under the pressure. My heart feels like it’s being shredded to pieces. My jaw hurts, the bruising has gotten worse. I think of him. I think of his confession. I think of him and his lover and I loose it. I scream out at nothing. The tears furiously run down my face as I kick and punch the bridge’s railings. I don’t care if I break my hands. I don’t care about anything anymore. 

I fall to my knees, my hands grip the rail for support. Out of the corner of my eye I see him, as perfect as he can be. All the sexiness has faded; he is just him. I turn and stand to look at him. Our eyes connect for the first time in what seems like years; we stare at each other for awhile. My heart beat picks up, how am I this happy just from a look? His eyes skim over my face, no doubt he’s questioning the bruises. I must look pathetic in front of him.

I gulp as he moves forward, slowly closing the gap between us, my eyes brighten. This is it. Now or never. My heart swells at the fact that he’s given me a chance to-to...  
he passes me by. His eyes look straight ahead, he doesn’t even turn to glance at me. I have felt invisible, but now I have to feel hope and then hopelessness; to have him right at arms length then have him ripped away. 

“Taemin.” I whimper out, but I am unheard. Unheard, unloved, broken, and...invisible. 

~

I woke up with a pounding in my head and an ice bag on my jaw. I felt the tears running down my cheeks. My chest felt like it had been punched. My dream shook me to the core. That’s what would happen if I didn’t fix things, if I didn’t tell Tae how much he means to me, and apologize for the stupid mistakes I made, especially the ones involving us. 

It was dark in my living room. My body was sweating as I laid on the couch. I slowly rose and tried to walk into my bedroom. I swayed a little, eventually finding the wall as my support. My hands were shaky and my legs were weak. It took me a few minutes to remember what made me feel like this. I silently cursed and thanked my best friend in one breath. If this is what I had to do then I would do it happily. No matter how much it hurt. I knew the pain that I gaven Tae had to be much worse. 

I curled up on my bed, laying on the side of my face that wasn’t fucked up. I gripped our pictured and let myself fall back into the dismal abyss, praying that my dreams would consist of only happiness for Taemin and I, regardless for what reality had in store.


	7. Soul 4 Sale in the Pit of Vipers

The pulse pounding rhythm of the club’s music doesn’t suit me now. No, the only reason I’m here anymore is because of him. The man I am desperately running after but never catching up to. The more I saw Taemin the more I realized how messed up everything was. When I think about him, I see him as he was before. Visions of the sexed-up Taemin, although pleasurable to think about, aren’t the ones that appeal to me anymore. Taemin changed; not because he desired to be alluring, but because he wanted to get my attention. He wanted to be noticed by me, which he was doing a damn good job of. I had a feeling that this “new” Taemin was just a front to who he really was. 

My jaw was sore. It had been about three days since Jonghyun punched me. That night I only nodded to him when he passed me in the club. He knew I had more important things occupying my mind, so thankfully he and Key left me alone. I stood in my usual place with a drink by my side, my gaze never lifting from the boy of my dreams. 

 

Taemin POV

The weeks past by in a haze and the more and more I played with Minho. True, I wanted there to be more progress, but a large part of me was satisfied with seeing him completely derailed. Of course I love him. I would never want to see him hurting this bad, but I guess that’s what tough love means. However, I couldn’t help but worry when Minho walked in with a nice shiner on his jaw; dark purple and blue, about the size of a small apple. If it wasn’t for keeping up with the hypnosis, I would’ve jumped on the chance to talk to him and try to take care of him, but the hypnotism eventually kicked in. 

‘Why should I worry about what he does or doesn’t get into? Why should I care about one little bruise?’ 

Soon that one little bruise became bigger, darker, and more pronounced. Every time Minho came to the club, it would stand out a little more or it was in a different place. Eventually, people began staring, obviously this didn’t bother him since his gaze never lessened. I tried to get a better look at him by dancing closer to where he stood. I glanced at him only when I thought he wasn’t looking...which was never. He’s always watching with care, yet his eyes were cold and lifeless. They looked wet with tears and the bruising only made his red puffy eyes stand out more. 

He made no move to approach me since the last time we spoke. This only pushed me further to get more results. I knew I needed to turn up the heat. I felt like I needed to completely destroy this man so that I could rebuild him, or at least destroy his whoring habits so we could rebuild our relationship.

I decided that tonight was the night to turn it up a notch. I had only ever left the club with Onew, only ever played with Onew. Maybe it was time for Minho to see a reflection of what he was. Onew wasn’t with me tonight, he was still recovering from another one of his escapades, and needed rest. I had planned on staying with him, but he insisted that I go out. He knew that Minho would most likely go insane if I didn’t show, and even though I didn’t want to leave him, I had to agree. Besides, Onew took comfort in knowing that Key or Jonghyun would hopefully keep an eye out for me, if not, Minho wouldn’t be too far away. 

I dressed a little more risqué tonight, more so than usual. The new-found confidence of being out by myself made me more daring. Something that would’ve normally scared me shitless now made me feel amazing. 

I swung my hips, circling them sexily to show off my skin tight ripped white jeans. My sliver sequined top shown like starlight, the dangerously low cut of it teased those who were caught in it’s mesmerizing glimmer. I danced with anyone and everyone that came my way, only glancing here and there to make sure Minho was watching. Anyone that asked got to dance and touch me in anyway their fantasies desired. The darkened room and beat pounding music only made it that much easier for me to lose myself and let go of reality. 

My thoughts drifted, not really comprehending what was around me until I felt a cold hand press against the small of my back. My heart thumped hard in my chest. My eyes closed when I felt hot breath on the back on my neck. Large hands slide up and down my thighs as a chest pressed against my back. 

Minho?

My stomach began doing flips. Was he finally making a move? I reached a hand up to tug on his hair. His lips caressed my naked shoulder, sending goosebumps along my arms. I was just about to pull away when his arms snaked around my waist. He held me in an iron grip, preventing me from moving even an inch. My eyes shot open when I inhaled his scent and widened when I realized that...this wasn’t Minho. I glanced over to Minho’s corner and sure enough Minho was standing there, more tense than normal. I twisted painfully in the strangers grip to face him. We locked eyes. He was handsome, not as good looking as Minho, but good enough. He smiled warmly at me. Although his face seemed bright and relaxing, something dug in the pit of my stomach. I ignored it when he leaned to whisper in my ear. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi~ Do I know you?” I whispered back playfully.

“No, but I know you.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yea... you’re the most beautiful boy on this dance floor.” I blushed as he cooed in my ear. I was liking how this night was going. “But...”

“But?” He peaked my interested with his words.

“You’re also the meanest.” Woah. Didn’t see that coming, nor did I register the spiteful undertones in his honey coated voice.

“The meanest?” I kept my playfully attitude, but I couldn’t help the hints of annoyance that slipped through my lips. 

“Yea. You don’t let good guys like me get a chance to play...” Oh, so that’s what this is about. He’s another victim of circumstance; one who desired me, but could never have me. I quickly glanced back over to Minho. This would be the perfect opportunity to raise the stakes. Putting on my bedroom eyes, I turned back to my beautiful stranger. I licked my lips and tugged on his clothes, bringing his body impossibly close to mine. 

“Well then, how can I make it up to you?” 

 

Minho POV

‘I don’t like it. No, scratch that. I hate it. I could barely handle Taemin with Onew, but now I have to see Tae with some other asshole. Nope. Can’t. I should leave, but I can’t do that either. When can I just tap out of life. Like seriously? And who is this guy. He makes me twitchy. I don’t like that look in his eyes. Home-boy looks unstable.’ 

My mind began racing when I saw Taemin cling to this guy. He looked like a vegetable in all honesty. No where near as good looking as me, shit, he couldn’t compare to any of us, including Onew. What could Tae possibly see in h-oh right...a quick fuck. Just like me, how sweet. God damn it Tae! Can’t you tell I’ve had enough?! 

‘Wait. Why are they leaving? I take the answer to my last question as a ‘no.’ Where the fuck is Jonghyun when I need him? Ok, I’m just gonna follow them, just to make sure Tae will be ok. Onew isn’t here...and Key and Jong are M.I.A. If it was Onew, I wouldn’t be this protective...so why now? Just because he’s leaving with someone I don’t know?’ 

I suddenly had a intense moment of realization. Instead of Taemin being with a random stranger, I saw myself. Once again the roles were switched. Now I was in Taemin’s place as he walked off with someone else. Before, I went with anyone I wanted and at anytime I felt like; not caring if I was being watched by someone else’s loving eyes. I could’ve taken home a serial killer and never would’ve thought twice. Yet, I wouldn’t have had to take any those potential serial killers home if I was with Taemin. I got to love how everything in my life comes back to Taemin.

I watched the two walk out the door. I downed my drink and left as well. Once outside I turned to see them walking down to a far off alleyway. My heart sank into my stomach. Doesn’t Taemin see how sketchy this is? Alright, maybe I’ll just wait here, I mean it can’t be that bad right? I use to use that alley a lot too...a shiver went down my spine. I took a few more steps closer to the alley. It’s just across the street now, but I’m close enough to hear Tae’s heavy panting and the shuffling of feet. I really really didn’t want to see what the cause of his panting was. That was...until I heard a scream.


	8. Enemy

I bolted into the alley. It was dimly lit with a few scraps of trash laying in the gutters. The sides of the brick buildings gave a private but ominous look to the generally safe streets. I ran forward, not caring anymore what I was running into; not when I heard Taemin’s scream. 

I halted to see the mysterious guy holding my Tae by the throat. A sliver blade was poking at his pale skin. Taemin quietly cried as the man was trying to work off his boxers. The dim light illuminated my tallness, however, Taemin was the only one to notice my presence. He turned his head and locked eyes with mine. Something in me snapped, and before I knew it, I plowed into Taemin’s assailant shoulder first knocking him on his ass. Good thing I didn’t blow off my extra football practices. 

However, that didn’t scare this guy. He stood and laughed maniacally. He turned his blade towards me and prepared to charge. It was only then did I realize that I was an idiot...because I didn’t have a weapon. He lunged forward, the sliver blade aiming for my ribs. I dodged his attack. Instinctively I balled my hand into a fist and swung. I hit him smack in the jaw. He stumbled back but recovered before I could get another hit. He yelled at the top of his lungs and ran at me again. My reflexes were quicker this time. I dodged to the side; as he passed me I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. I threw him face first against the wall and heard the stomach churning cracking sound of his nose being broken upon impact. I let go of him and watched as he slid down to the ground, holding his nose in pure agony. 

I protectively stood in front of Taemin, my eyes wide and wild, my blood boiled underneath my skin. The coward’s next move was to run. I was about to chase after him when I heard small whimpers from behind me. I spun around to see Taemin, half naked, leaning against the brick wall. I slowly and cautiously took baby steps towards him. I didn’t want to scare him nor take a chance of him running off, especially in the condition he was in. I got as close as I could before I saw him flinch. His face was dingy with makeup smeared from crying. His top was falling off his shoulders and his pants were ripped from the button down. His arms were wrapped across his chest as he shook and willed himself to stand. 

“Tae...” He didn’t look at me. His head was bent and his breathing was erratic and violent. I reached out with a steady hand to try and cup his face. He flinched as my hand got near him. I pulled back immediately. My heart was breaking at my helplessness, I had never intended for him to get hurt like this. Never in my dreams would we be here, in this alley, in this kind of situation. Now more than ever did I want to wrap my arms around him and hold him, to tell him everything, and just love him. 

Just then, Taemin’s legs gave out, I tried to grab him as he fell to his knees. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to steady him, but all I was met with was screams. He pushed and shoved at my chest, fighting like a cornered dog trying to escape from a fight. I had to keep him quiet, or else this would be a very awkward explanation to the police; so I tugged on his shoulders hard making his body slam into mine. His face was smothered by my shirt as he continued to scream. I held him like that until his shaking stopped and his loud cries turned into soft whimpers. I silently cursed myself for letting this happen to him. If I would’ve been anything but a self-centered ass, Taemin would’ve never... 

It took a few minutes before Tae was calmed down. When I figured it was safe to move, I lifted him and pulled his jeans back up, making sure to be as gentle as possible. He looked lifeless and drained. He had scraps and small cuts up and down his arms. I knew they needed to be treated, but also I thought that now was as good a time as any to talk to him too. Once his clothes were back on, I gingerly scooped him up in my arms and carried him back to my apartment, ignoring his whimpers of protest the entire way.

 

Taemin POV

I was silent as Minho treated my wounds. I couldn’t look at him. I felt so pathetic, I couldn’t even protect myself against that asshole. I was angry, not at Minho for coming to my rescue, but at myself for not being strong enough. I sat on Minho’s fluffy couch in his living room. It wasn’t the first time I’d been to his place, but I’d never thought I’d be here like this. Minho was kneeling in font of me with a wad of cotton balls to his left and some rubbing alcohol to his right. On the coffee table were glasses of water and some bandages. I never took Minho to be the nurturing type, but I kinda liked that he was. 

Something was wrong though. The ache in my heart reminded me of what he use to be. I shifted my eyes around the room. Just how many people had seen this place? How many had slept in his bed, or on this couch? The thoughts disgusted me and I scoffed. Minho must’ve heard me since he snapped his head up in wonder. He looked at me with those damn gorgeous brown eyes. My heart sunk and fluttered at the same time. I love him. I love him so much it hurts. The one thing that’s changed is that...he’s actually looking at me...and I can look right back. I’m not invisible anymore, at least that’s what it feels like. But has he changed? Has he become a man that I can entrust my heart to? I’m scared that he could break it again, and what’s there to stop him if he wants to? It would be the end of me. I don’t want to be here, just looking at him makes my chest twist.

I tore my gaze away from his and murmured a quick ‘thanks’ before trying to stand. The minute my feet hit the floor I felt dizzy. 

“Taemin!” Minho grabbed my arms before I could fall.

“Stop. Please Tae, it’s alright now.” Alright? How is anything alright? I’m in the arms of the man I love and hate at the same time. I would give anything to him and yet I couldn’t trust him as far as I could throw him. I want him, but I want to push him away as well. How could I tell if he’s finally changed, how could I know that my love would be safe with him?

He held me like that for sometime, just wrapped up in his arms. I longed to embrace him and give into his warmth and inviting scent, but I knew the difference between what I wanted to do and what I needed to do; and what I needed was to get away from him. Not just to go home and rest, but to think as well. Should this torment and torture between us end? 

It couldn’t yet...because he still had yet to say those three little words that would break the hypnosis completely. 

“Taemin, please can we talk?” Minho hugged me tighter. 

“I-I’m sorry Taemin. I’m so...so sorry.” He rested his forehead on my shoulder. His arms draped over me, never breaking the hug. I didn’t hug him back though, I just stood there, feeling dead to the world as my head swirled with thoughts of trying to figure out how we could work things out. 

“You need to know Tae…that you are important to me. I know that before I hadn’t shown it and I was a complete ass, but you need to know that things have changed now.” I felt his body shaking as if his heart was about break.

“W-why won’t you hug me back Tae?” I remained silent. How could he ask me that?! He was the one who laughed at me when I confessed to him! He was the one that ripped my heart to pieces night after night! He was the one that killed me slowly!

“Did I really do this to you? You won’t even return a hug from me?” He pulled back gently to look into my eyes. I just glare at him with a hard, cold stare. 

Yes Minho, you did do this to me. 

“I-I remembered you confessed love for me once Tae. It was on the bridge out by the lake. I was on my way home and you came out of nowhere and told me you loved me. D-Do you still feel that way?” He tried to stay strong, but his voice betrayed him. Yes, I did declare love for him, but he did not want me. I wanted to leave; leave and not come back until my love was returned. 

“I have to go.” I whispered. I dropped my head and made my way to the door.

“No! Please stay Tae! Please!” Minho grabbed my wrists, begging me not to leave. I stopped at his touch, although I kept my head down and never turned to face him. I could feel anger and frustration building inside me. 

Damn it! I said I would never cry over him. Never again. I screamed at myself as fresh tears began to flow.

“I-I...I destroyed you didn’t I?” I heard Minho whisper. The grasp he had on my wrist loosened and his hand fell away. I guess he was still realizing just how much pain he put me through. We were both quiet for awhile until I decided that we both needed time alone. 

“Yes.” I answered. I had always imagined this moment in my mind. The moment when I finally told Minho everything. I thought he would be angry and there would be a lot of tension and hostility between us, but I was so wrong. Instead of tension, I felt a wave of relief wash over me, as if telling Minho what I truly wanted was a way to bring closure to the pain. What I didn’t image would be Minho’s reaction. True, it was slightly violent, but not what I expected at all. 

After answering him, I pushed him away. However, he threw his arms around me and tried to hold me back. It wasn’t until I was nearly dragging him out of his apartment did he let go. All the while yelling about how sorry he was, how much we needed to talk, and how badly he wanted me back in his life. Never before had I seen Minho so emotionally invested in anything aside from sports. It felt good and hurtful at the same time. 

I shoved Minho off me and slam the door shut, only to hear Minho’s heartbroken screams. He called out for me, probably hoping and praying that I paused on the other side of the door, when in fact, I was half way down the hall. While I tried to walk away, I heard his screams over and over and over again in my head. The same screams that I yelled out when he hurt me. I stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. 

“Damnit!” I yelled and kicked the side of the cement wall. I didn’t want this to happen. Yea, I wanted to hurt Minho, but I didn’t want him to become like me. What did I do!? What do I do now? I could go back...what is he doing right now? Obviously crying...or screaming...or a combination of the two. But didn’t I just say I didn’t want to be near him? I sighed.

This crap can’t go on forever...maybe I need to give him a chance. Even if I don’t want to hear what he has to say, we can’t keep playing this game of cat and mouse forever. If we did, I would be no better than him. Shit, I’m already no better than him just by making him hurt like he is right now. The only way to fix a problem is if both parties are willing to compromise and listen to each another. If I want him in my life so badly then why can’t I just compromise now? It felt like he was telling me the truth when he said things changed, so maybe...things really have. 

I won’t know until I find out. I never want to see him hurt and lifeless like I was, I wouldn’t have wished that on anyone. Yet now out of my blind stupidity and greediness, I accidentally hurt the man I love the most. 

After about ten minutes of arguing with myself in the hallway, I turned around and headed right back to Minho’s apartment. We needed to fix this...us, and I needed to be the one to do it. The hypnotism did it’s job...now I needed to do mine. I reached Minho’s door and slowly but firmly grasped the handle. I turned it and softly pushed on the door. It opened immediately, Minho must’ve forgotten to locked it after I left...well, no one could blame him for that. I poked my head in and looked around the now empty living room, there was no sign of him. 

“Minho?” I whispered, not wanting to scare him or make him pissed...whichever came first. No reply. I took a step inside and carefully using the walls and furniture as a support, I searched the entire apartment. There was still no sign of Minho. The only place I hadn’t checked was...his bedroom. 

I gingerly walked down the hall and saw his door only slightly ajar, a soft warm light emanated from within. I took a step further and peeked in. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened at the sight. Minho’s room was trashed. Completely and utterly trashed. Every award he got, every poster, every metal, was now on his bedroom floor in a mass of broken glass, ripped paper, and smashed trophies. He was sitting on the floor, propped against the bed, his knees were folded up to his chest. He was holding a small picture frame, with a picture I recognized all too well. It was the picture of us before our worlds were flipped upside down. My heart seemed to stop in that moment. I had thought that was nothing but a bittersweet forgotten memory. 

Minho looked dead. His eyes were distant, his body shivered and his tears were never ending. I saw him pick up his phone and dial. Through the choked back tears and sniffles I heard him whisper Jonghyun’s name. 

“Jong. I need it again...I know it’s only been three days but... Jong please!” He started to cry and shake. No doubt Jonghyun could hear his cries no matter how much he tried to muffle them. 

“I fucked up so bad and I just can’t do this. Please Jong...I need to feel it, I-I need to fix it. I-des...I destroyed him hyung I-” Time froze as I watched him. 

“Ok…h-hyung…thanks.” Minho looked down at his phone and in a moment of rage he threw it against the wall, letting it fall to pieces. I kept quiet as I continued to watch him. He slowly picked up the picture of us and held it to his heart. I held back a squeak when I saw that one of his hands was bleeding. Badly. I was about to burst through the door and run to Minho when I heard him whisper. 

“I love him.” I remained frozen, unable to move, speak, or breathe. 

W-what did he just say? He lifted the picture and brought it closer to his tear stained face. 

“Taemin-ah....I love you.” Even though he said it to the picture, I felt my stomach gurgle and twist. My head was spinning and my chest felt like it was on fire. A sharp pain struck my entire body; if I hadn’t been supporting myself with the wall, I would’ve collapsed right there. Realization hit me when I turned back to look at Minho. I was afraid, afraid that Minho would find me. What would he say? I was sinking back into my old skin. The hypnotism was broken.


	9. 8-Bit Heart

My mind was literally screaming for me to run, to get out of there before Minho saw me. I wanted to run; from Minho, from that apartment, from everything. Yet as badly as I desired to, I willed my feet to stay in place. No. Enough was enough. No more running away from this. I love him, and even though we hurt each other, it doesn’t mean that our feelings ever faltered. He said he loves me, he wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true. He had no reason to lie to himself. 

If that hypnotism did anything truly spectacular for me, it was that it gave me the courage and strength to change. Sure, I would always be the shy, flower boy Taemin, but now I can face Minho and be strong for him, and for myself. 

It’s time to change.

Just when I was about to open Minho’s bedroom door, I heard the front door open. 

“Minho?”

Fuck. 

It was Jonghyun’s voice. My intimidated side got the best of me as I threw myself into the nearest closet, which happened to be right across the hall from Minho’s room. I kept the door ajar, letting the light from the hallway guide me into my hiding place with quietness and ease. Heaven only knew what would happen if Jonghyun discovered me and that I was the reason behind Minho’s tears. I heard footsteps coming closer and my heart began beating faster. I held my breath as I saw Jonghyun’s muscular figure step into view in front of Minho’s door. I heard him gasp as the door was pushed open revealing the messy scene. There was a moment of silence before Jonghyun entered. I heard the sound of glass cracking and Minho’s soft whimpers.

“Fuck Minho. What the hell happened?” I swiftly moved out of the closet to look through the crack of Minho’s door again. My instincts hold me to run, but curiosity demanded that I stay. Jonghyun moved to pick up one of Minho’s discarded awards. 

“NO.” Jong jumped back at his friend’s deep and threatening voice. 

“D-don’t...just, just let it go.” Minho hung his head low, never once looking to meet his best friend’s glare. 

“Minho. Why? Why did you destroy your stuff?” Jonghyun’s voice was gentle but full of worry. Yea, Minho had sometimes been mopey, even more so when he would lose a game; but he had never been like this before. Minho was pale, his face was flushed, and his eyes were filled with tears. This was a side of Minho that had never been seen before, by Jonghyun or hell by anyone for that matter. 

“...because I destroyed him Jong. I fucking killed him! He hates me...and I-I deserve it.” 

“You’re talking about Taemin aren’t you.” My breath hitched as Minho burst into sobs at the sound of my name. My eyes were wide and glued onto him as he continued to speak.

“It hurts Jong...it hurts so fucking much.” 

“Then why did you want me to come and hurt you more?” 

Hurt? What did THAT mean? What the hell?

“It’s not enough. It’s not...” Minho pushed his knees up closer to his chest and held his head in his hands. 

“Ok.” Jonghyun whispered. I watched as he lifted his dongsae by the collar to make him stand. Minho stood, slightly swaying back and forth as Jonghyun used a hand to steady him. Minho breathed deep and closed his eyes as if he was accepting a doomed fate. I saw my hyung ball his fist and curl his arm back. 

What the fuck!?

Thwack

My hands flew to cover my scream as Jonghyun’s fist met Minho’s jaw. My eyes followed Minho in silent horror as he fell unconscious towards the floor. Quickly Jonghyun caught him before he fell on the broken pieces of glass. Jong carefully lifted his friend and laid him on his bed. He placed the picture of us on Minho’s chest, using one of his limp arms to hold it in place. I heard him sigh and whisper words of comfort and farewell. 

My movements were a blur. I barely remembered hiding away in the closet again, or hearing Jonghyun leave. My mind was spinning. Minho...got punched. By his best friend. I couldn’t wrap my head around it. Why...

‘I destroyed him...I deserve it.’ 

‘It hurts.’

‘It’s not enough Jong..it’s not.’

His words played over and over again in my head. Flash backs of Minho at the club with bruises on his face popped up in my head. Each time they were darker, or in a different place; each week it was different. Jonghyun said Minho wanted him to hurt him. Was this happening every week? 

Minho was...hurting himself because...he hurt me?

~

After I finally got my mind to settle, I opened Minho’s door and quietly moved closer to him. He looked so peaceful when he was knocked out. I gently thumbed away the last remaining tears trying to escape down his face. I saw that his right hand was still bleeding. I didn’t think, I just moved as I ran to his bathroom in search of a first aid kit. Upon my return Minho was already groaning loudly. I assumed he was waking up...and with a major headache no less. Still...his hand needed to be treated and right now, through all of my shyness and fear, I needed to be here, at least for now. Why? Because I love him.

Reentering the room, I stepped on some pieces of broken glass, making a loud cracking sound. Minho jumped up to sit, staring directly at me, his gaze never breaking from mine. 

“Tae...” He breathed. Wordlessly, I stepped closer to him and watched as he shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Silently I placed the first aid kit down and knelt on the floor. I grabbed Minho’s wounded hand before he could say anything. I carefully inspected the cut, it wasn’t major but if it wasn’t treated it could become worse. Besides, I did feel responsible for Minho hurting himself...among other things. Minho just watched as I worked, carefully and lovingly cleaning and bandaging his hand. I could feel his intense gaze on me and I wondered if he could hear my heart pounding in my chest. I looked up at him through hooded eyelashes to meet his gaze. My heart melted as I looked into the eyes of the man I fell so helplessly in love with. Would he be mad at me for making him suffer? Would he still want me after this? The game of ‘catch me if you can’ is over, now reality hits, and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t scared of the outcome. I held his hand and gave it soft, comforting rubs, as if trying to apologize. I looked back at the cut, leaning my head down, I pushed my lips to his skin. I kissed his cut while a small tear slipped down my cheek. When I looked back up to him, his eyes were wide and full of confusion.

I was about to push away when Minho gripped my chin with his index finger and thumb. Tilting my head up so our eyes could meet, he leaned in closer, our lips just inches apart. I felt my face heat up and I skirted my eyes away from his, knowing I was becoming redder by the second. His touch was soft and gentle, yet unsure. 

“Tae...is- is the hypnotism-”

“Yea. It’s gone.” 

“Taemin. Please...please look at me.” He begged, and I couldn’t help but give in. I turned my head and locked eyes with his. His gaze was pleading and his fingers where trembling as he moved his cold hands to caress my cheeks. 

“Tae, I-”

“Why did you destroy your room?” I asked hastily. Although he looked drained and exhausted he was taken back by my random question. Still holding my face, he glanced around the room, as if he was trying to remember what he did. 

“I...” He started but trailed off. I remained sitting close to him and waited for him to answer. Even though I knew what he was going to say, I wanted to hear it from Minho’s lips himself. He breathed deep and prepared himself, reconnecting his gaze with mine while he grasped my hands in his.

“You said I destroyed you. I hate myself for doing that. I hate myself because I never saw that the one person I could’ve been happy with and could’ve fallen in love with was right in front of me. For two years I did that to you Tae yet you’ve only done it to me in three months. I could’ve never understood the pain I put you through if I didn’t go through it myself, and if my punishment is to watch the man that I love do everything that I did- if I have to go through that hell that you did, I would do it happily. If only to prove how incredibly sorry I am.”

“...Still doesn’t answer my question.”

“I destroyed them because I wanted to destroy something precious of mine. All of my metals and accomplishments mean nothing to me now that I saw what I lost as I got them.” I sat back a bit. Minho’s metals and achievements were his life. The fact that he destroyed them and that it wasn’t out of pure anger was hard to understand. If anything, it told me that he was telling the truth. 

“Why?” A stupid question to ask, but I asked it anyway. I wanted to hear him say it again, those three little words that broke the spell. I wanted to know if he could confess to me now that I was sitting right in front of him. 

Minho gently placed his hands on my cheeks and pulled me forward for a firm but sweet kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest, never breaking the kiss. I let myself melt into his arms and relish in his warmth. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my body heat up. Was this what it felt like to find true love? 

Minho broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine, never opening his eyes. I felt his hot breath sweep across my lips as he held me close. 

“I love you Taemin. I’m sorry. I know you can never forgive me, nor do I expect you to, but I do love you.” That was it. An apology and confession all rolled into one. The two things that I wanted from him was now being willingly given to me. So why did I feel so distant? Why could I not bring myself to just let things go and be with him. Why did I have to make everything so complicated. 

I thought of Onew. He was good for me. What if he would be mad at me for being with Minho instead...what if he were mad that I used him? And what about Minho? Would he quit the club scene if he were with me? Could I trust him, even after all this? To these questions I wasn’t sure of the answers, but I knew one place that I could go to help figure things out, and unfortunately it wasn’t here. 

I slowly rose up from Minho’s embrace, his eyes showing more hurt and desperation as the seconds passed. He stood silently and followed me to his living room. After grabbing my shoes and keys I turned back to him and gave him a soft smile.

“Minho...I-I need sometime to think, ok?” He nodded solemnly. He understood that nothing, absolutely nothing could quickly erase the pain he seeded in my heart. 

“I’m not gonna like leave and never come back. I just need time…to understand. I won’t leave you. I promise.” That promise was truer than the coming of day after night. No matter how bad things would get, I would never leave Minho. I did for sometime before, but I always came back. Minho had captured my heart and soul, and there was no way I could just leave without a trace. Yet, even if he had my heart and soul, the real question was, could I give him my trust?

“No Tae. It’s ok. I understand you need time, but if you want to leave and have nothing to do with me, I would understand, hell I deserve it. Don’t think you have to stay with me to appease me, because right now all I care about is you and what you want.” It pained me to see him like that, but I tried to manage a smile; with a nod I turned and left, heading off to a certain hypnotist’s home so I could finally put an end to this game. 

~

“Oh My God....Oh My God! It actually worked!?” Onew sat across from me at his big rounded wooden table. We both had sake glasses in our hands and had a least downed half a bottle by the time I finished relying the news.

“Gee, thanks hyung, really appreciate the support....” I said after taking another shot. I’m not sure, but alcohol seemed to loosen me up. Even before the hypnosis, when I was shy and meeker, a few shots was all it took to open up about a lot of things. 

“No, sorry Tae it’s just...he really confessed?” 

“Yea. Don’t you feel it hyung? The hypnotism is broken, it’s gone.” 

“That’s not entirely true Tae... the hypnotism is gone, but the effects are still there, or else you wouldn’t have stuck around to take care of Minho after it broke.” He took another shot of sake, his expression turning more serious. “But what I wanna know...is why are you here and not with him mmh?” I looked down into my empty cup. That was a good question. A very good question.

“I-I don’t know...I just don’t know what to feel anymore...” Onew hummed as he poured us another shot. 

“You love him right?”

“Yea...”

“And he loves you yea?”

“Well...he said he did, but hyung...what if in the end he’s really not good for me? I mean wouldn’t it be better to be with someone like you? You keep me safe and protected and-”

“-a brother does that Taemin. I am a brother to you. I’m your hyung. But you love him, and he loves you. It should be simple.”

“No. No it’s not! He could hurt me again!” It was a harsh truth that rung out through my head the moment the hypnotism was broken. What if everything I did was for nothing, just for Minho to hurt me again? I took another shot, letting the warm liquid heat up my body from the inside out. It gave me at least some comfort during this very confusing moment.

“You said he destroyed his room and everything that was precious to him. That he’s even asked Jonghyun to come over weekly and punch him right in the face just so he could feel some inkling of what you have felt. That’s love.”

“No, that’s psychotic.”

“Taemin, not three months ago were you chasing after him, now he’s chasing you with the most sincere intensions and you refuse to go to him?” Onew asked as he leaned back in his chair.

“It’s not that I don’t love him or that I don’t want to go to him but...I...”

“You don’t trust him.” I nodded, he hit the nail right on the head. It was true, I really didn’t know if I could trust Minho, but more importantly, I didn’t know if I could trust myself, now that I know I unintentionally hurt him, I don’t want to do it again. 

“Tae...his actions should tell you that you can trust him. Shit, I hardly know the man and I would trust him based on those facts alone. You succeeded Tae, you hurt him and made him understand that pain, you made him understand and change because of it. Is he not better for it?”

“No! He’s a fucking zombie who-”

“Who isn’t going drinking or getting laid every weekend. Who isn’t ignoring you, but instead desperately trying to make you the center of his world. Who is trying to wipe away the tears and pain rather than be the cause. Who, if I know Minho, would gladly accept any punishment you dealt him because he knows he deserves it. Taemin. I love you. I want you to be happy. Do you think you could truly be happy with me?” Onew eyed me carefully as he waited for an answer. I had thought about being with him many times. He was good for me, a lot better than Minho ever was. 

“I could...” I spoke sheepishly. Half trying to rationalize that being with Onew was better, the other half actually trying to believe it. 

“I could isn’t good enough. I’m not the one who broke the hypnotism remember? I’m not just gonna let you try to fall in love with me, just like I’m not going to try to fall in love with you. There is a huge difference in our love, it’s special and deep, and it goes beyond any love of family, friends or siblings, but it would hurt us both if you or I weren’t happy.” He leaned forward and reached across the table to take my hand in his; a reassuring gesture that only the two of us shared. I smiled weakly.

“What about you? Won’t you be unhappy?”

“Not anymore. I thought that at first, but only because I believed that Choi didn’t deserve you, but he has proven me wrong…and it’s not like I’m leaving your life completely. I’m still gonna be right by your side, because we’re friends and a love and friendship like ours doesn’t disintegrate.”


	10. Don't Wanna Be Alone

I didn’t hear from Taemin after I confessed to him. It’s been a week and I’m beginning to lose hope that he’ll ever come back to me. Although he said he would, he never said when. I had to be patient though, even if it killed me. 

I stopped going out to the bars and clubs, hell, I even stopped meeting with friends unless it was for practice. I didn’t care anymore; if it wasn’t Taemin, they meant nothing to me. Except for Jonghyun...who still came to knock me senseless. I had calls from my other partners though, always asking to come over for some fun, but I declined them all. There was only one person I wanted, and I didn’t even know if he wanted me back. I owed it to myself to become a better man, a man that Taemin could be proud of. I didn’t want to play anymore, not when I had finally found heaven; and now that I knew it existed, I didn’t want anything else. No one else could ever come close, although now I sincerely believe that the gates to my heaven would remained locked...

I wept silently most nights. Hell, I didn’t even sleep in my room anymore. It was still a danger zone of destruction that I hadn’t bothered cleaning up since Tae left. I hardly ate, I didn’t have an appetite anymore. I slept anywhere I felt like collapsing, which was mostly in my living room. I tried to keep myself busy, in part to get my mind off Taemin, the other to wear myself out so that when I got home, I could sleep with a little less heartache. The photo of the two of us I now carry around with me everywhere, even as I moved around my apartment like a ghost.

Is this how it would be if he decided to leave me? Would I be like this if Tae decided to be with someone better? Yes. And for once, I didn’t mind. If I lost Taemin, I deserved it. If Taemin abandoned me, I deserved it. If Taemin chose someone else over me, I fucking deserved it. I deserved everything Tae gave me and everything he gives me now. It’s a gift from him, one that I was happy to accept, because even if Tae ended up with someone else, for him to even be near me again would thrill me. 

It was the weekend once again and needless to say, I was exhausted. I came home after a long night of classes and just wanted to drop where I stood. I entered my cold apartment and immediately went to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I found a old slice of pizza. After woofing it down, I made my way to the living room and passed out on my couch. Our picture laid beside me as I fell asleep in my clothes. 

 

Taemin POV

...And that’s how I found him. His door unlocked once again, totally unaware of any potential threat. I sighed as I walked through the darkened apartment. From afar he looked like he was sleeping peacefully, but as I got closer, I noticed tear streaks down Minho’s face. He was still clutching the picture of us as he slept. I smiled with a sigh. 

Minho really does love me. The real me. I’m not gonna lie, I enjoyed the sex appeal and new found confidence that the hypnosis gave me, but I’m also really glad that Minho didn’t fall in love with that ‘me.’ The hypnosis made him notice me, but he fell in love with the true Taemin. I gently brushed my fingers across his cold cheeks as he slept. We would have time to talk when he woke, but right now, there was something more pressing on my mind. 

I quietly moved through the apartment until I reached his bedroom. I wasn’t surprised that it was still a mess. Through Onew, Key, and Jonghyun, I was updated about Minho, yet it wasn’t until now that I had the confidence and faith to approach him. The memories of what Minho had said to me came rushing back as I stood in his bedroom doorway. A smirk formed on my lips has I thought about what to do next. 

Slowly, I began cleaning and repairing. Quietly as a mouse, I found all of Minho’s awards that were broken. I carefully laid them on his desk, placing the broken pieces right beside them. However, there was some things that I could not save, they weren’t awards, but things that got in the way of Minho’s rampage. I unfortunately had to throw them away, but promised myself that I would buy him replacements. Then I set to work, putting everything back in its place, dusting and sweeping, making sure the room sparkled. My heart felt full for the first time in what seemed like years. It felt amazing to know that I could fix some of the problems that I caused. My smiled widened even more knowing that I had made my choice about our relationship.

After the room was clean, I sat down at Minho’s desk and began fixing his awards. Some just needed new glass frames, while others required super glue, duck tape, and prayers. The whole event took about two hours, but by the time I was finished Minho’s room looked like new…only with a few odds and ends missing. I placed all of his awards back in their proper place, or so I guessed. I blushed a deep red when I hung Minho’s metals on the walls. Metals that he wore around his neck when he won a meet or a championship; the same neck that soon my arms would be wrapped around. 

When I came back out to the living room, I saw Minho hadn’t moved an inch.

‘Aish...my Minho. What am I gonna do with you?’

I walked over and knelt beside him. I leaned down and softly kissed him, my fingers playing with his long strands of hair. He stirred a bit but didn’t wake. I smiled as I kissed him all over his face, planting my lips gingerly on his nose, cheeks, and forehead. He only huffed in his sleep as he tried to turn over.

‘Ah screw it.’

I placed my hands on his face and kissed him firmly on the lips. I felt him wake with a startle and move to grab me by the shoulders. He sprang up to sit as his hands gripped me tighter. I quickly pushed him back lightly, my cold hands resting on his warm chest. That’s when he opened his eyes and saw me, the real me. 

Minho POV  
‘This is a dream- it-it has to be a dream.’

Taemin broke the kiss and looked down at his hands on my chest. My heart was pounding, threatening to burst out any minute now. He looked so beautiful in that moment, so much that I could hardly believe he was kneeling right in front of me. 

“Tae?” I managed to slip out, although unsteady. He blushed, keeping his eyes averted from me. His corners of his lips curled into a smirk as he whispered.

“Idiot.” I reached for him with a shaky and nervous hand. I needed to touch him, I needed to know that this was real, that he was real. I was petrified that he was just an illusion, one that could slip away with just a touch; but instead of Taemin slipping away, he grasped my hand, steadying my nerves, and my heart. He took my hand into his and laced our fingers together. They fit perfectly. He looked up at me with large, innocent, beautiful eyes. We stared at each other like that for what seemed like eternity. A sense of calmness washed over me as Tae stood. Placing his hands on my shoulders, he pushed me back down onto the sofa and immediately curled up against my chest. 

“Tae...”

“Shhh...” He breathed as he wrapped his arms around me, his head nestled into the crook of my neck. I could feel his pulse speed up as our skin touched. 

“...I-I just want to be with you like this.” 

“But-”

“Please?” He looked up at me with those stunning, yet pleading eyes. I couldn’t bare to deny him, or myself of this small pleasure. 

“Ok.” I gave in. There was no way in hell that I couldn’t. This was all I had dreamed about since the moment he left. I wasn’t going to pass up being with him like this. I wrapped my arms around his smaller frame and pulled him closer to me. I grabbed a blanket and threw it over us. Kissing the top of Taemin’s forehead, I felt him nuzzle his face into the warmth of my neck and chest. Soon his shallow breath became deeper and his hold on me loosened. I watched him as he slept in my arms and soon felt my own unconsciousness creep up on me. The last thing I remembered before letting sleep take over, was asking God to let me wake up with the only man I’d ever love still wrapped in my arms.


	11. Meteor

Waking sometime later, I felt an unusual weight on my chest. I slowly opened my eyes. Looking down, I saw Taemin still sleeping, wrapped in my arms, his head resting on my shoulder. He must have shifted sometime during our nap since his body was now laying half on top of mine. The blanket that had once covered us, now laid on the floor in a ball of wrinkles. 

It was pitch black outside now; with the moon high above, it’s light illuminated my normally dark apartment. Tae shivered, goosebumps traveled the delicate expanse of his skin. I gently rubbed my hands up and down Tae’s arms, trying to keep him as warm as possible before reaching down for the blanket. Once it covered us again, my hands moved back to his arms. My hands were freezing at this point, but were steadily warming up as I continued to become Taemin’s personal heater. 

The friction was enough to make Taemin stir. He groaned cutely as he woke, blinking his eyes a few times to adjust to the moonlight. He tilted his head to look at me, smiling as his eyes connected with mine. I still couldn’t believe this was real. He must’ve guessed my thoughts since his smile turned into a pout. 

“Aish...you idiot.” He whispered, barely audible. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to mine, fully waking me up. 

“T-Tae...” I mumbled against his mouth. He broke away first and squirmed his small arms around my back. He rested his head on my chest, no doubt listening to my heart pounding. 

“I-I did some thinking...like I said I would...” 

“Oh?” I swallowed thickly, trying to relax my nerves. 

“Yea.” Taemin sighed, and tightened his grip around my waist. It became quiet, awkwardly quiet. I wanted to say something, but I didn’t know where to start. I fidgeted nervously waiting for Taemin to continue. Suddenly he pushed himself up, grabbing me by the front of my shirt and pulling me up so we could sit. He settled into my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck and began playing with the long strands of my hair as he took a deep breath.

“You...you haven’t been out in awhile...” He whispered, shyly glancing down at my lack-luster attire. I cleared my throat as my hands naturally fell into place holding his body closer to mine. 

“Um...I was out at the college for-”

“No. I meant you haven’t been out at the club or the bar...”

“Yea.” I nodded my head, trying like to hell to not meet his gaze or see his expressions. I wasn’t sure I could handle it yet. 

“... and you also haven’t slept with anyone since even before then...”

“Ye-wait how did you know?!” I snapped my head up to see Taemin smirking at me. So much for steering clear of meeting his gaze. 

“Oh Minho...don’t you know? I have spies everywhere.” He giggled as I felt his hands tighten around my neck. I raised an eyebrow at the beautiful boy in my lap, I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my lips. It felt so good to hear Taemin laugh and see his smile again. It felt even better now that he was in my arms. I tightened my hold around him, pressing his body even closer into mine. 

“And what did these spied say?”

“Well aside from what I just said...they told me you hardly eat, you don’t talk to your friends, and you never leave this apartment unless you have too.” He stated them as more facts than assumptions; but he wasn’t wrong. I solemnly nodded in response, because all of it was true. I bowed my head, averting my eyes from him. I felt my heart clench in my chest. If Taemin was here to make fun of me, I would let him. 

“Minho...” I felt a soft and gentle hand run through my hair. I looked up only to feel his sweet, plush lips against mine once more. I blinked in surprise, really not knowing how to react, but it felt amazing; much more amazing than before. I guess it was because I was fully awake this time? Taemin pulled away, looking me in the eyes and pouted again. 

“Aren’t you going to kiss me back hyung?”

“I-I was just surpri-” One look from Tae had me losing control. I lunged forward, claiming those lips with my own. My hand gripping his thigh tightened as my other twisted in his soft hair. He pulled me closer, his hands tugging at my shirt. The kiss was deep and full of passion, passion that I had not felt in...well...ever. We pulled away at the same time, our lips only inches away from each other’s, both at a loss for breath. 

“M-Minho...” His whimper was music to my ears. My hands shakily massaged his back. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed.

“Tae. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything.”

“I know you are Minho.”

“Is there a way...you could give me a second chance?” My hands stilled on his lower back as I lifted my head to lock eyes with him. “Please?” He chuckled a little behind his hand. The sound was simply beautiful. 

“I already have Minho.” My heart stopped at his words. A second chance. I shouldn’t deserve it, but this angel has given it to me. A second chance with Taemin. A second chance at love. In moments I was pulled to my feet and was dragged down the hall to my bedroom. It didn’t occur to me what Taemin had in mind until we reached my bedroom door. I was still in shock as his words. 

“Tae, what are you doing?”

“Proving to you that I’m not joking.” He said simply. I didn’t think I was that easy to read. He opened the door and revealed my cleaned bedroom. I sucked in a breath. It looked exactly the way it was before I tore it to hell, with all of my awards completely intact. But...when? Those trophies were my life...hell it’s what I lived for before I knew how much Taemin meant to me. They should’ve remained broken. They should’ve always been a reminder to me as to how badly I fucked up. Taemin? Did-Did he fixed them? He knew I cared a lot about them... but even though I hurt him so badly, did he still...?

“Taemin...when? How?” He giggled again and pushed me forward so that I was standing in the middle of the room. His arms wrapped around me as he pressed his cheek into my back. 

“I fixed them hyung...” He mumbled into my back.

“...but why?” 

 

Taemin POV

Minho stood there dumb-founded. I didn’t have to see his face to know that he was. He was all sorts of confused and well...I liked seeing him this way. It’s the first time I’ve seen him so...flustered about anything. I love him. I wanted to prove it to him that I still do. That’s why I fixed his trophies; because like how I fixed them, we would fix each other. No matter how cheesy it sounded. 

I pushed away and spun him around to face me. He looked at me with those gorgeous brown eyes of his, silently pleading with me to end this game. I smiled softly. The hypnotism was gone, but the effects had changed me into someone I always wanted to be. I gently ran my fingers through his hair, my fingertips lightly caressed his cheek. He sighed and closed his eyes, bringing his hand to rest on mine as he leaned into my touch. My hands moved to his shoulders as I gently pushed him back towards his bed. He stopped once the back of his knees hit the bed frame. Our eyes were locked on each other as I pushed him down to sit. He looked up at me with fearful yet curious eyes. 

“T-Tae...” He whispered. I smiled and answered his question with a kiss. Bending down to press my lips against his as my hands held the sides of his face. The kiss grew deeper of my own accord. I could tell he was afraid to touch me, afraid to do anything really. He was so scared that at any moment I would change my mind, that I wouldn’t love him, that I would use him like he used me. I could feel the fear and desperation flowing off of him in waves. 

“T-Tae...I-” I cut him off again with another kiss. This time I pushed him back a little so I could straddle his thighs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. I felt him shiver against me, but he didn’t pull away and allowed my tongue to invade his mouth. I was on cloud nine. My breath was coming up short and my body was heating up. 

“Tae. I can’t.” He surprised me as he jerked away. 

“Wayeo?” I almost whined.

“I-I don’t want...you don’t...I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this. I love you Taemin. I don’t want you to think that this is...me getting into-” He turned his face to try and hide his blush. I chuckled inwardly at his display. 

“Minho. I know. If you wanted to take advantage of me, you wouldn’t have said that and...”

“And?” He looked at me more seriously now. All of my confidence flew out the window with just that look. 

“Um...you wouldn’t have hurt yourself...” I trailed off, unable to finish the thought. However, Minho understood what I meant completely once I gingerly touched his jaw. The same place where only a week ago did I see Jonghyun knock him out. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me into his embrace.

“It was all for you Tae. You know that right?” I pulled away and kissed him again, but this time it was light and airy, sweet and full of love.

“I love you Minho.” With that I pushed him down on the bed. I had had enough of talking. We both knew what we needed now, regardless of how reserved he seemed to be. I loved this man, and I was going to prove it to him so he would no longer hold any doubts. I was ready to give myself to him. I was ready to be his and only his. There would be no more guessing between us, only love.

I moved my lips from his and traced butterfly kisses down his neck as I began working the buttons of his shirt. In moments his shirt was off and thrown into a corner. I felt his hands grip my hips lovingly. I could tell he was doing everything he could to resist his urge to take control and pounce on me. The fear that I had instilled in him was relentless and wouldn’t dissipated until I showed him how much I wanted him. My kisses moved down his chest to his abs as I began playing with the button on his jeans. Immediately he sat up, forcing me up with him. He kept a strong hold on my hips as he looked directly into my eyes with concern. 

“Taemin. Are you sure?”

“Yes hyung. I want this and I want it with you.”

“Tae I’m just- I don’t want to hurt you. Not anymore.” His voice shook a little as he spoke and dammit I just couldn’t resist! Aren’t I supposed to be the self-conscious, scared virgin?

“You won’t...and if you’re not going to start this, then I am.”

Taemin-” I shut him up again with a quick kiss and shoved him back down. Before he could bring himself to sit up again, I rotated my hips, letting our centers rub in a delicious friction. He moaned my name and gripped my thighs. I quickly removed my shirt, lifting it and tossing it in the same corner as his. Minho gently lifted me to move back onto the bed so he was completely lying down with me on top. I kissed and nipped at his neck, listening as his breathing became staggered with each passing minute. I ran my hands along his chest and sides simply feeling him. 

I moved back up to kiss him slow and sweet as I popped the button of his jeans and slide the zipper down agonizingly slow. He let out a beautiful moan when I palmed him through his boxers. I wanted nothing more than for this man to claim me as his. However, he seemed so reluctant; soon I would change all that. I pressed our bodies together and let our clothed erections rub. Our moans mixed, creating our own personal soundtrack, one that I would love listening to over and over again. He was panting when I lifted myself from him, his fists clenching and unclenching the bed sheets. His will-power dangerously bordering on zero. As I rose, I tugged his jeans and boxers down with me. I heard him suck in a breath as his erection sprung from it’s confines. I saw him blush and I giggled. Since when did Minho, the man-whore, blush at being seen naked?

“Do you have any...um?”

“Um...no...not anymore.” He panted, his eyes looking everywhere but mine. 

“Anymore?” I asked as I searched, stripping myself of my own jeans and boxers as I went. Thankfully I had brought a overnight bag filled with goodies for the night’s events. Before he could protest, I was over him again, licking and sucking on his nipples, playing with each one as he cried out in pleasure. 

“I- ah! I got ride of it.”

“Ohh? Why?” He looked down in shame and embarrassment at the question.

“I thought I would never do this again. Not unless it was with you.” His words made my smile grow wider and my heart pound faster. If I hadn’t been sure of his love before, now it was definite. I looked up at him through hooded eyes as I lowered myself down to his length. Before another word was uttered, his head was thrown back against his pillows. His one hand fisting the bedsheets, while the other tangled in my hair as I licked and sucked on his hard and aching cock. I sucked teasingly on the tip, allowing my tongue to delve into his slit, making his body shiver with pleasure. 

“Oh Tae...” His eyes fluttered closed for a bit, only for them to snap open when I took him whole. My hot, wet mouth sent pleasured jolts through his body. He twitched and bucked his hips up every time I teased him in just the right way. I sucked harder and swirled my tongue around the head, listening for the constant moans and profanities that fell from his lips. 

“Tae...how do you...ohhh so good!” I pushed down further until his tip hit the back of my throat. He moaned my name shamelessly as I deep throated him. The sounds he made had my own cock twitch with excitement. I hummed around him and watched as he nearly came undone. Feeling how close he was, I backed off immediately. I glided back up to capture his lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. He moaned against my mouth as he brought his hands up to explore my body. His hands caressed downwards until they rested on my ass. He gave a squeeze, eliciting a whorish moan from my throat. I arched my body into his, grinding our erections together, leaving both of us craving more. I pushed myself up and grabbed the bottle of lube I had carelessly thrown onto the bed earlier. 

“Minho...” I whispered as I presented him with the bottle.

“Here...I don’t...um...” My blush came rushing back. My shy insecurities overpowered my desire to be sexy. Minho sat up a bit, unconsciously he took the bottle from me with a questioning stare. 

“Don’t know what?” He panted out. 

“I don’t know what to do...” I immediately looked down, my bangs falling over my eyes. I was sure Minho would laugh. Hell, he’d probably make fun of me for not having any experience at all.

“Wait. You’re...you’re still a virgin Tae?” I did not expect the look on Minho’s face when I met his gaze. His face was completely white with shock. I knew what he was thinking and I was totally and utterly embarrassed. 

“Um...yea...kinda.” I felt his grip on my hips become tighter. 

“Kinda? But you and Onew...you guys didn’t...?”

“I...I had some experiences with Onew, but we never did anything more. I always left with Onew, but we never...” The truth seemed to rush out all at once, but I was glad it did. I loved Onew like a brother and all... but he really wasn’t the one I wanted to think about at a time like this. However I could see the conflict and confusion in Minho’s eyes. 

“He was the only other person I trusted with that kind of stuff...”

“Only other? Who was the first?” He asked quietly as he kissed my neck and cheek lovingly.

“You hyung.” Minho stopped everything and pulled away in shock. I laid my hands on his shoulders and started rubbing comforting circles on his arms. 

“How-how can you say that? You trust me? After everything I’ve done to you!?” I giggled a little and lifted his chin with my fingers. Looking into his eyes, I gave a soft smile and confessed to him what had been lingering in my heart for so long. 

“Because I love you Minho.” And just like that his lips were on mine, tugging and nipping at my soft skin. I heard the bottle cap pop open as his tongue invaded my mouth. Excitement coursed through my veins. He hooked on arm around my waist and brought me to kneel with his legs between my knees. He kissed down my chest as used his legs to push mine further apart. He kissed and nipped at my shoulder as I felt his hand slide around to my backside. 

I jumped at the cold feeling on my puckered hole and moaned as he rubbed and teased my entrance. My fingers curled against his shoulders, my nails leaving angry red marks on his tanned skin. My sweat-slicked hair stuck to my neck as my panting increased. Minho pressed my body into his as he slide one finger in to my tight hole. My body seized up; I sucked in a breath, trying to distract myself from the sting. 

“Do you want my to stop?” Minho was frozen. His fear not having left him completely. 

“No...don’t you dare...” I said breathlessly. I felt him smirk against my chest and soon he began slowly thrusting his finger in and out, murmuring soft words of love and forgiveness. Then he added a second finger that slide in with much more ease. I dropped my head on his shoulder as he twisted and scissored both inside me. I let out hot and breathy signs and moans when he would stretch me further and further. Pleasure coursed through my body as thoughts of him pounding me into the mattress invaded my mind. I licked my lips and stared at him with lustful and hooded eyes. He groaned at the erotic sight and picked up the speed and strength of his ministrations, his confidence growing with each thrust.

Soon a third finger was added which had me crying out his name in unadulterated pleasure. Every nerve in my body tingled as he sucked on my neck, leaving dark purple marks along my collarbones. My grip tightened which I’m pretty damn sure turned him on even more. I felt his cock twitch and pulse between us each time I dug my nails into his skin or I tugged on his hair. 

“M-Minho...” I was ready. Scratch that. I was more than ready. 

“Tae...I-” Still having issues are we? God damn this boy was stubborn. I huffed and pushed him back down on the bed. Crawling over him I aligned myself with his cock. Grabbing the bottle of lube, I poured some on my hands and reached around to slick him up. He let out a deep growl once the cool liquid touched his heated member. His hands automatically flew to my thighs to help steady me. 

“Taemin. Are you sure?” I leaned down one final time to kiss him before I eased myself down on his throbbing dick. 

“A-Ahh!” I moaned as I felt him fill me up. I felt his hands on my ass, spreading me wider to take all of him in. I slid in, inch by inch until I was fully seated. I was panting like I had just run a marathon as I stilled, giving myself a chance to adjust. I looked down to see Minho in a state of disarray. Sweat covered his chest as his bangs stuck to his forehead and neck. His eyes were screwed shut and his muscles flexed, I could tell that he was doing everything in his power not to just ram up into me. He was panting heavily as he tried...tried to rub comforting circles on my thighs; more for his comfort than for mine. After a moment he looked up at me with pleading eyes. I placed my hands on his abs and began to rock up and down slowly. He gasped and gripped my thighs tighter as pleasured moans fell from his lips. 

“T-Taemin. Ohhh.” His body arched as I began to ride him faster. I kept a steady pace, smirking while watching Minho come undone underneath me. I leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips, whimpering into his mouth as I felt his hips snap up to meet my downward thrusts. He groaned and panted out my name as I rode him faster and harder, soon his thrusts met in time with mine. I shuttered violently as one of his hands rubbed and teased my swollen and aching cock.

“Minho...” I begged. I was tired and my legs felt like they where on fire.

“Taemin.” He whispered as he forced me to slow my thrusts. Panting, he carefully slide out and pushed himself up capturing my lips in a heated kiss. He continued the passionate kiss as he pushed me down so he could hover over me. Spreading my legs, he repositioned himself and pushed back in. My head craned back as I let out a silent moan. My legs wrapped around his waist as he began thrusting harder and faster into me, making his bed rock and slam up against the wall. I reached for him and pulled him close so our chests could touch. 

“F-fuck Minho…more.” I whispered into his ear. He growled softly as he thrusted harder, carefully changing the angles of his thrust to find the spot that would send me to heaven. My hands twisted in his hair as his mouth and lips found mine. Then he gave a especially hard thrust causing me to pull away and see stars. 

“Aa-Ahh!” My body trembled with pleasure as he continued to ram into that spot relentlessly. My name fell from his lips as we raced to our ends together. 

“Fuck Taemin-ah!” 

“M-Minho! I can’t...I’m gonna...” My nails clawed down his back. I felt his grip on my back and shoulders tighten. He pulled up just enough to whisper in my hear.

“I love you Taemin.” 

“I-ah! I love you too...Minho.” Then he kissed me as we came together, both moaning in each others mouths. Minho gently thrusted a few more times riding out our orgasm. We stilled, slowly coming down from our highs, our arms wrapped tightly around each other. Locking eyes with mine, Minho kissed me once more, yet this kiss was different from the others. It was fully of love and passion, yet also regret but held endless apologies; the difference was that it was filled with promises. Promises to love me, and only me, promises to stay by my side and cherish me forever; and perhaps the most important promise of all, his promise to never let go of me again, to make our future resemble the picture of us on his desk.


End file.
